Yujo Chronicles 4: Narrin's Story
by surreptitiouspen
Summary: Fourth in Series! Hell hath no furry as a woman scorned Make that woman a dishonored goddess and you have a problem! This goddess has plans to take over as Queen of France, and her only opposition is Aya and the YYH gang. YYH YGO WKcross
1. The Proposition

Authoress here.  
  
Ooh, how exciting! The start of another whole new story! Gives one the tingles, right? Know what else gives me the tingles? Listening to country music and J-Pop playing at the same time....Weird.  
  
If you haven't read the three installments in the Yujo Chronicles before this one, here are the summaries:

* * *

Emiko's Story  
  
Kurama, in his human form, starts remembering his mate from when he was Yoko, his fox demon form. Her name was Emiko, and Kurama didn't know if she was still alive or not.   
  
A supposedly human girl from his school starts acting strange, and Kurama is given reason to believe Emiko is alive, only now inhabiting a human girl's body.  
  
Hiei reads her mind, awakening her memories of her fox-demon form. Emiko, now in the human form of Komiko Ishitono, and Kurama are reunited.

* * *

Katsuko's Story  
  
Yusuke is delivered a hard blow by Kaiko, who dumps him. Partly to get back at her, Yusuke agrees to model his classic "bad-boy" look for a pretty shutterbug, Katsuko, a.k.a simply Katsu.   
  
After awhile, it's apparent both are developing the usual feelings for one another. To the relationship's inconvenience, a demon organization kidnaps Yusuke as bait for the rest of the Fearsome Foursome. Katsu finds herself involved, and in the end saves Yusuke's life.   
  
Though this is usually where the heroine and the hero get together, but for the sake of not taking the rebound, the two decide to "just be friends" until Yusuke's fully over Kaiko.

* * *

Kiamo's Story  
  
In order to make an important business venture, teen-genius Seto Kaiba must first show the owner of Hirugasashi Electronics that he can soften his harsh public image.  
  
Seto becomes a temporary houseguest to the Kuwabara family, and starts dating Kiamo, pretty waitress and friend of the gang. Seto means to use their relationship to prove he's just like any other teen, but in the process starts to feel for Kiamo.  
  
When Kiamo discovers his true motives for dating her, she goes emotionally haywire and Seto believes she's lost to him forever. Meanwhile, Yusuke is feeling the same as Katsu announces the modeling company she works with is sending her to France for awhile.  
  
In the end, Seto proves his manly mettle to Kiamo in a tear jerking reunion with a little help from the wise fox-boy Kurama.

* * *

And that leads us to the first chapter of Narrin's Story. But briefly, remember the power of fiction and pretend wherever the Wieß Kreuz boys reside is relatively close to Sarasaski...  
  
Also, forgive my lack of knowledge of Wieß Kreuz; I've only heard of it, and never have seen it. But, my friend for whom this story is for adores Aya, so I pulled some creative strings to make it work. Aya gets some mysterious knowledge I'm sure he's never had...but...yeah.

* * *

**Yujo Chronicles: Narrin's Story**  
  
Yusuke sat moodily in the Kuwabara's living room. Shizuru had offered her guests a round of sodas, and the others sat sipping them and talking, waiting for Kuwabara to find the video tape Koenma had sent him.  
  
Kurama glanced at his friend's surly face. "Why so intense, Yusuke?"  
  
Yusuke glared at the demon. "None of your business."  
  
Emiko, Kurama's mate and also a fox-demon reincarnate, giggled a little. "Katsu couldn't call today. That's why."  
  
Hiei smiled, a rare thing for the fire-ice demon. "Aw, Yusuke, how cute."  
  
"Shut it, Three Eyes."  
  
"Guys, here it is!" Kuwabara stumbled into the room, almost tripping over Boton's legs. He righted himself and inserted the tape.  
  
A few seconds of fuzz, and then the image on the television cleared. Koenma was sitting at his desk, hands folded importantly.  
  
"Finally. I was wondering when you'd get around to watching this."  
  
"Wha-?" Yusuke started, but the Koenma on the TV interrupted him.  
  
"This is live, Yusuke. I can hear you all, and talk back. So watch your mouths!" Koenma, in the preferred toddler form, waved his arms around as if he was throwing a tantrum. Boton rolled her eyes.  
  
"What's so important, then?" Hiei said irritably.  
  
"Quiet, you." Koenma snapped. "I have a real situation on my hands, that-"  
  
"That you want us to take care of for you, so Daddy doesn't give you a spanking." Yusuke cut in.  
  
"QUIET!!" Koenma shouted. "I should kill you for that. But, unfortunately, I need you. A country's been invaded by a demon."  
  
They exchanged looks. "Yeah, that's bad." Boton said.  
  
"What do we have to do?" Kuwabara asked. But the toddler wasn't paying much attention. An ogre had just rushed into view, and handed Koenma a piece of paper. As he read, his eyes grew bigger.  
  
Kwuabara fidgeted. Koenma slowly looked up from the paper.  
  
"So...?" Yusuke raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Yusuke, it's worse than I expected." The toddler prince of Spirit World was grave, speaking gravely around his pacifier.  
  
"Spit it out, Koenma." Yusuke said impatiently. "You said earlier that a country was under threat of a powerful demon. What the hell is worse than that?!"  
  
Koenma took a moment to glare at the Spirit Detective before continuing. "She isn't a demon. She was a goddess. And, the people don't even suspect anything wrong, for her magic is enough to befuddle the nation into believing she is their rightful Queen."  
  
"Whaddya mean by WAS a goddess?" Yusuke asked.  
  
Koenma shrugged. "All it says here from the information most recently gathered is she was once a goddess. A lesser goddess, but a goddess nonetheless. But that's not what I'm most worried about, as she should be only as powerful as a quest class demon. The five of you combined should take her down easily."  
  
He paused, eyes judging Yusuke's reaction. The Spirit Detective's face was passive. Kurama, Emiko and Hiei exchanged a quick glance.  
  
"Yusuke, the problem is the country the goddess is currently taking over is France. Katsu's right in the middle of everything."  
  
...  
  
"Hello, and welcome! How may I help you today, sir?" Omi Tsukiyono said cheerfully to the stranger in front of the counter.  
  
The stranger was none other than the "adult" version of Prince Koenma, son of King Yama, ruler of the Spirit World. He cleared his throat and tried to peer around Omi to the backroom of the floral shop.  
  
Omi saw the stranger leaning to look over his shoulder, and moved to intercept the man's gaze. "May I help you, sir?" He asked again.  
  
"I'm looking for an...Aya..?" Koenma raised an eyebrow in question. "I was told to tell him 'White Flag,' I believe it was."  
  
Being the prince of Spirit World had its advantages. Koenma could watch anyone at any time, and it often proved helpful. This case was no different. 'White Flag' was a sort of code phrase, used to get one of these apparently experienced fighters onto a cause.  
  
Omi's eyes widened briefly. He bowed slightly, and turned to enter the backroom. "Just a moment, sir!"  
  
The cheerful seventeen year old disappeared into a short hallway, making Koenma scowl. He hated waiting for anything. Peering around, he felt his eyebrows rise of their own accord.   
  
_What sort of fighters run a floral shop_? Koenma wondered. Then he remembered his own employee, the forbal-inclined Kurama and his mate, Emiko. _Mustn't judge a book by its cover.  
_  
"Here he is, sir!" Omi's voice brought Koenma back to his present task. He eyed the man following Omi, inwardly approving. The man was lanky, but well-toned with muscle. His face was fair, but his eyes were devoid of weakness. Shocking red hair fell carelessly into his face, and the man didn't bother to push it away.  
  
"Aya, I suppose?" Koenma asked.  
  
"And if I am, why do you believe you have the right to ask for me?" Aya shooed Omi away with a flick of his hand. The younger man hesitated, then walked back into the hallway.  
  
"Because." Koenma said icily. "You and I have much in common, if all I hear about you is true. An underground demon slayer, eh?"  
  
Aya didn't show it, but inside he cried out in surprise. Indeed, he had met and killed demons before; demons working for the man who murdered his parents and laid his dear sister to her comatose state. "Correct. What does that have anything to do with you?"  
  
Koenma almost laughed. "Has any of these demon friends of yours mentioned a Spirit Detective at all?"  
  
Aya's eyes narrowed. "And if they have..?"  
  
Koenma spread his hands in a peaceful gesture. "I am here for your help, not for a fight. I don't doubt I'd get my rear handed to me if we did, and that's something I try to avoid." He cleared his throat importantly. "The reason I bring the Spirit Detective up is he works for me."  
  
Aya's face registered recognition, then quiet disbelief. "So you claim then that you are the one from legend, Prince Koenma?"  
  
"He's brighter than he looks." Koenma shot back. "Yes I am, and shame on you you didn't realize that in the first place!"  
  
Aya snorted. "I've also heard the Spirit Detective is weak, and his employer is weaker."  
  
"Dare you to say that to his face." Koenma said airily. "Sure, he was little more than a punk when he started, but he kinda had to learn quickly."  
  
"Why are you here, your Highness?" Aya said, sarcasm dripping in his voice. "Surely not just to chat about the demons I've met."  
  
"Of course not." Koenma sputtered. "I need your help. My Spirit Detective and the others will take care of most of the work, but none of them are either fluent in French as rumor says you are, and none of them have been out of Japan. In the Human World, at least.  
  
"I need you to go with them to France. A little problem has started there that has the potential to evolve into a huge problem. In order to bottle this up quickly and efficiently, my people must blend in. It'll be your job to translate and get them around quickly and quietly."  
  
"And why should I do this?" Aya leaned back against the counter. "You've given me no incentive."  
  
"And you interrupted me." Koenma challenged. "I was getting to that." He paused for the effect. When Aya started to glare, he hastily continued. "I will grant you something I know you've been long in wanting."  
  
"And..?" Aya prompted, getting curious despite himself.  
  
"Your sister's safe awakening."  
  
"You can do that?" Aya gasped.  
  
"Of course!" Koenma said haughtily. "I can do a lot of things, except make a blundering teenager fit in with the crowd. Do we have a deal?"  
  
Aya took the hand Koenma offered him. "We do."

* * *

End chapter  
  
Authoress here.  
  
Sorry, the chapter was shorter than I like to make them. But it just felt AWKWARD! I need to do more research on Aya and Wieß Kreuz before I start meddling around with the story a little more.  
  
If you (reader) know anything useful I might need to know about him, let me know in your review. Give me your email (if I don't already have it) and I shall plead for help.  
  
If you do, not only will I give you a cookie and a pat on the head, I shall be sure to include you in my next chapter for the well-deserved credit.  
  
Review away!  
  



	2. The Memories

Authoress here.  
Now I shall deal with conflicting storylines. I know King Yama is supposed to be the head honcho of Spirit World, and therefore of dead people. And now I incorporate gods and goddesses into the mix!  
So, my readers, simply believe in the power of fanfiction to make sense of it all.  
Also, I don't own the Kenshin song Freckles. Nor do I ever want to own it. Let there be collective shuddering.  
In this chapter, we finally get to meet its namesake: The Narrin herself!  
  
Yujo Chronicles: Narrin's Story Chapter Two

* * *

It was one of those mornings where the sun hitting your face was the best wake up call, and the gentle singing of songbirds out your window created a serene atmosphere that begged you to fall asleep again.  
Narrilorinia, Goddess of Honeyed Tongues, felt the gentle beams of sunlight playing over her closed eyelids. She smiled in content, snuggling deeper into the creamy-colored silken sheets she lay upon. How good it was to be a goddess, reaping the benefits of living high above mortals! Surrounded by beauty, peace, and fellow gods and goddesses!  
Harsh reality stopped her in the middle of the thought, and her ice blue eyes flew open. She sat up, dark, silken hair tangled and mussed about her shoulders. Though still magnificent, the walls surrounding her where not of the summit of Olympus, home of the gods. Instead, her eyes lingered on the walls of the majestic castle of the royal family of France. Her new home.  
She groaned, and fell back into the goose feather pillow. Flashing like a terrible storm before her eyes was The Memory. The Memory from only two months ago.  
_ "Narrilorinia, were thy actions thy own?" The great boom of a voice washed over the trembling goddess. It was the Lord of the Gods, Mercury. His bristling red beard hid the stern mouth that would deliver her fate.  
She bowed her head, two golden tears making trails down her porcelain face. "Y-Yes, Milord."  
The murmurs of the other gods and goddesses met her ears. Mercury sighed. "Well then. Thou are no longer welcome here. Thou must leave, or stay to thine own death."  
She stood again, shock falling over her body like ice-water.  
"Thou art stripped of thy full, elite name. Narrilorinia is now only a memory to thee. Narrin I name thee, and cast thee off of this sacred mount."_  
"Milady?"  
Narrin jumped. Turning quickly, she saw a Frenchmen standing at her door, face respectfully averted. She sighed, and began to speak. Being the goddess of Honeyed Tongues, she had no problem with the French dialect  
"Franque, what do you require?"  
"Milday, I have word from the German ambassador. He is available to meet with you today, any time you wish."  
Narrin sighed, and pulled a deep blue dressing robe from the rack where it had hung. Pulling it on, she rose from the bed. "Tell the ambassador I shall hold audience with him 'round three. That shall be all."  
He bowed, and backed out of the room, leaving the goddess to her own thoughts.  
From the base of the great mountain Olympus, Narrin had fallen to the ground, bitter golden tears falling from her eyes. Liquid gold, the water of the gods, in its purest form was indeed the tears of a god. Narrin had sat there staring at the spot of gold on the ashy black earth, letting bitterness and contempt build in her heart.  
"I am a goddess. I do not belong here, here where mortals trod!" Standing abruptly, Narrin had shaken her fist at the cloud-concealed summit of Mount Olympus. "I belong up there!"  
Her crime hadn't been that bad, Narrin had fumed. She had merely seduced Mercury's youngest son, the God of Dreams. She had asked him to send the mortals dreams of her, in her beauty, so that they would build her a temple.  
"Is it so wrong to ask for something I should have? I am a goddess; it is my right to have mortals grovel and give homage to me, and me alone!"  
A rage that had been long pent up burst, as though water had broken through a dam. She was tired of being inferior! Tired of always being second best! Tired of not having power!  
So the goddess began to plot. If she couldn't gain her rightful respect among the gods, she would certainly do it here among mortals!  
She had searched long for a country she liked. But every one she visited had a flaw; too small, the language was ugly, the people weren't to her exact wishes, and so on. Despairing of ever find the perfect kingdom, she had finally come to France.  
The lilting language had been the intriguing part for her. Then, the gentle charm of the countryside, the cheerful atmosphere of the city of Paris, the grandeur of the old buildings. It was perfect, and Narrin would have it.  
Disguised as a lady of great standings, Narrin had manipulated an audience with the current King of France. Using her powerful gifts, she had him agreeing that _she_ would be the perfect Queen, and he was practically begging her to take his place. She "reluctantly" agreed.  
Once the King was won over, Parliament was pathetically easy. Within two weeks of her first audience with the current king, they had made an official document stating that royalty and the crown of France was henceforth belonging to Narrin and her future heirs.  
The people of France had only to hear her sweet voice to be won over by this sudden change. In one week, the entire country was throwing parades in her honor, sending her gifts and other praises. Though, her favriote by far was the statue being made in her likeliness.  
Narrin smiled, surveying the surrounding room she now sat in. Richly furnished, it suited her perfectly. Fresh lilacs and baby's breath adorned all the finely sculpted vases around the room, and her toes buried themselves comfortably in the rich, deep carpet.  
"Finally." Narrin whispered. She sat at the small table and gazed at her reflection in the mirror above it. An oval face stared back at her, skin smooth and pale. A hint of color graced high cheekbones,that slid gracefully up to ice blue eyes. Perfect, full, wine-colored lips curved upwards in a self-satisfied smile.  
From the start of eternity until now, Narrin had been belittled, overlooked, scorned, teased and hurt over and over by other gods. Being one of the lesser goddesses, she couldn't fight back, and when justly she tried to take a bit of the spotlight, she was cast away like a broken plaything. And now, she had a country throwing themselves at her feet. And if one country was so easy, how much harder could the world be? There were few to oppose her.  
Her reflection's smile mirrored her own as she smiled all the wider.  
"I finally am where I shall be appreciated."  
  
...  
Aya shifted uncomfortably in the hard plastic chair in the hospital. The nurse had told him the real Aya, his sister, was currently being bathed and he had to wait to go in and see her.  
Aya, formerly Ran, didn't mind the wait. If this Koenma did as promised, this was the last time he had to ever see his sister in her comatose state. Soon, his beloved sister would awaken.  
"Excuse me?"  
Aya looked up to see his sister's regular nurse smiling at him. "Yes?"  
"You may come in now."  
"Thank you."  
He followed the woman into the familiar room and made straight for the chair next to the bed. The nurse backed out of the room, closing the door behind her.  
"Heya, kid. It's Ran again." Aya picked up his sister's hand, opting for the one without the IV needle imbedded in her slender wrist. "I got good news for you."  
He watched her face. Her eyelids didn't even flutter, and she didn't react to his touch. He sighed. But he was used to it.  
"Guess what, sis?" He squeezed her hand affectionately. "I just made a deal that's gonna wake you up."  
The weight of the statement seemed to make his shoulders sag. He hung his head, and tears came unbidden to his eyes.  
"But only if I can do-what was it Koenma wanted?- Stop this ex- goddess from taking over France? Oh sis...If only you were awake. I'd forget Wieß Kreuz, forget this job. I'd take care of you, help you with your homework, chase off all the men trying to be your boyfriend."  
He drew a shuddering breath. The feeling of urgency came over him, without explanation. Perhaps it was because this was the last time he'd be able to spill out his feelings to his old memory of his sister. When she woke up, the doctor had warned him she might not remember a thing.  
"Y' see, sis, I don't know if you'll like what I've become. I've k- killed a man. I've killed lots of men, demons, you name it, I've done it. I don't want you to know about any of that."  
He paused again, simply watching his sister's peaceful face, drawing from the view the strength to keep talking.  
"I just want the two of us to be a family again. I want you to laugh at my corny jokes! And, by the way, when you wake up, I'll be well practiced in stupid, brother-like things to say all the time. I'll have memorized every joke in every book there is. You know, sis, the things I've missed most about you is your laugh. And your voice."  
He blinked the tears away, a wide and rare smile gracing his mouth.  
"You laughed at everything. You sang off key in the shower every morning, and sometimes I'd flush the toilet to make your shower water go cold. Just to make you stop singing. I'd give everything to hear you sing Freckles flat again."  
He sat in silence for awhile more, letting his mind wander. After a half an hour, the nurse quietly opened the door again.  
"Sir, visiting time is almost over."  
"Thank you, Sekki. I'll be off in a moment."  
The nurse smiled and closed the door again.  
"You heard Sekki, sis. I must leave for awhile, to secure your safe waking. I love you."  
Aya bent to kiss his sister's forehead, and squeezed her hand before turning towards the exit.  
It might of been his own hopeful imagination, but Aya thought he heard the heart rate monitor speed up minutely as he kissed her. He shook his head, banishing the thought. Once he left the hospital, his cold exterior was back, covering him like the long black trench coat he wore. His mind and being were now totally focused on one goal:  
Opposing the goddess.

* * *

End Chapter  
  
Authoress here.  
I let my creative juices build up for awhile before starting this chapter, and I'm glad. The descriptive part isn't really my specialty. In my opinion, I excel more in character conversation. But this chapter turned out rather well, if I may say so myself.  
Perhaps it has something to do with...that delicate time of month. I turn all my frustration into creativity. Hrm. I shall ponder that for awhile.  
And a big thanks to LadyKatsu, who dropped me tasty tidbits about Weiß that I have used for the good of the story.  
Review away, comrades! 


	3. The Web Grows More Tangled

Authoress here.  
  
I'm excited. Here I am, at a keyboard, and I'm free of Writer's Block AND Overload. I got good tunes playin', the fan is on and I'm cool and comfy. And I'm rambling on. I'll stop now. Whee!

* * *

**Yujo Chronicles: Narrin's Story Chapter Three**  
  
The flight had been uneventful. No in flight movie, hardly any turbulence, two rounds of airplane peanuts.  
  
Emiko and Kurama had both fallen asleep at the tail end of the flight, and Kuwabara had slept the entire way. Hiei had gotten increasingly fidgety throughout, not trusting the laws of physics and engineering to keep a hunk of metal aloft. Yusuke had been staring out the window, worrying about Katsu.  
  
And Aya, whom they had met moments before entering the plane, was sitting, nose deep into a French tour book.   
  
Yusuke looked irritably over at the red-haired man who was seated beside him. "I thought you were supposed to be fluent in French. Why'd ya need a tourists' book?"  
  
"And I thought you were supposed to be some great, brilliant warrior of Koenma." Aya shot back, eyes not leaving the page he had been reading. "Because all six of us are undeniably foreign-looking, I assumed we'd be tourists. Only, I would be your French teacher, and you five my students."  
  
Yusuke eyed the man, evaluating him, wondering what Koenma saw in the lanky, sullen figure. "You can't be that much older than us."  
  
"I wouldn't bet too much money on that." Aya finally directed his hard gaze to the teen seated next to him. "And you are...twelve?"  
  
Yusuke's lip curled. "And you were supposed to be smart too. I'm fourteen and a half."  
  
"Ooh," Aya scoffed. "You can almost drive. With a parent."  
  
"Listen, buddy." Yusuke's voice was pure venom. "The only reason you were brought along is to be the human translating machine. We can handle some dinky Queen, goddess or no, without you."  
  
"Really." Aya returned to his book, his mannerism bored.  
  
"Ever hear of Togoro?" Yusuke spat. He felt as if he needed to prove something to this man.  
  
"No."  
  
"He was strong enough to tear down a building by punching it once. I beat him. I won the Tournament by beating him."  
  
"Really."  
  
"Will ya stop sayin' that?" Yusuke grumbled.  
  
"Start saying things worthwhile and I'll give you a worthwhile answer." Aya remarked. He turned to Yusuke. "You shouldn't be fighting me, Yusuke. You're young, you think you're invincible, and you're cocky. You don't know how hard or easy this will be."  
  
Yusuke started to chuckle. Aya sent him a sharp glance.  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about." Yusuke said. "You don't know what even happened to me."  
  
Aya sat back in his seat. Glancing at his watch, his eyes flicked back to Yusuke's. "We have an hour left before we touch down in France. Why don't you enlighten me?"  
  
"Fine." Yusuke nodded. He glanced at the next row over, making sure there would be no eavesdroppers. The couple sitting there were both asleep.  
  
"About...oh, maybe half a year ago." Yusuke started. "I was normal. Hadn't a clue 'bought demons, Spirit World, y'know, the works. Then, this kid is playin' in the street, and a car's comin' by. I thought the kid was gonna get hit, so I leapt out and pushed him outta the way. I got hit instead."  
  
Aya's face remained impassionate, but his eyes reflected both confusion and concern. If Yusuke noticed, he didn't react. Instead, he kept talking.  
  
"I died, man. I saw my body, I heard the diagnowhatsit. I saw 'em cart me away." Yusuke looked down. The memory was all too fresh. "T'make a long story short, I was eventually brought back to life by Koenma. Since then, I had Spirit powers. In return for my life, I became a Spirit Detective. From then, I had t'keep fighting, even when I was battered an' bruised, an' I had t'see my friends lyin' in the dirt. But I had t'keep fighting."  
  
Brown eyes stared straight into Aya's soul, it seemed. Yusuke's voice held steady.  
  
"I know I ain't invincible. But I ain't just some dumb kid, neither. An' I don't want you thinking that."  
  
Aya returned his gaze. "Agreed."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
...  
  
Emiko stepped out of the girl's bathroom, and posed theatrically, hands up in the air and one knee bent. The others clapped and laughed.  
  
"Emiko, you look as cuuute as a button!" Kuwabara cooed. Moments later he was nursing the left side of his face, which was stinging from the force of Emiko's slap.  
  
She was clad in the mind's eye vision of a schoolgirl. A green pleated and plaid skirt reached her midthigh, and she had loose, baggy white socks pulled up just below her knees. Her feet had brown, clunky buckled shoes. She wore a green and blue sailor top, and her short hair was swept up into two pigtails on either side of her head. Each was so short that they stood straight out from her head.   
  
"Thanks, Kuwabara!" Emiko said sweetly. She turned to Kurama, who looked very much the scholarly little Japanese French student. He, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei (much to his chagrin) were dressed in Japanese traditional male uniforms, button up to the chin and long sleeves. The main uniform was forest green, same as Emiko's skirt, and they wore blue ties. Kuwabara was sporting glasses, and Yusuke's hair wasn't slicked back, but parted nerdily to one side.  
  
"Kurama, you look hott!" Emiko declared.   
  
Kurama grinned, and put a pencil behind one ear. "So do you, Emiko."  
  
"Woah, you DO look like a teacher!" Kuwabara exclaimed. The others turned to see Aya emerge from the men's restroom. Their eyebrows raised simultaneously.  
  
The twenty-year-old wore a black and green version of the uniforms, and had round, black-rimmed glasses perched on his nose. His hair was the same, and he had a French beret placed jauntily on the crown of his head. In his hands were five or six maps and tour guidebooks, and slung over one shoulder was a pale gray knapsack.  
  
"Class." Aya nodded. Now that he was in his role, he wouldn't slip for anything. People were watching at all times, he knew that. That was partly the reason for the short katana hidden in the knapsack.  
  
"Monsieur Ariagi." Emiko replied, using Aya's new name. He nodded again, and squinted through the prescription less glasses at a map. "Our first stop is...the German ambassador's house."  
  
"What?" Kuwabara said. "Arn't we in France?"  
  
"Do you even realize what you're saying at times?" Hiei snapped. "Of course we're in France."  
  
"Then why are we going to the German ambassador's house?"  
  
Aya motioned them to crowd around the map, speaking in low tones. "Koenma-sama gave me these maps and books. They've been made to show us wherever the Queen goddess is. Right now, she's making her way to the German embassy."  
  
"How're we gonna get in?" Yusuke asked.  
  
Aya pulled out six blank slips of paper. Pressing them briefly to the map, he waited. Slowly, color appeared on them. Kurama noticed it first.  
  
"They're not made of real paper, those are computerized!"  
  
"Very good, Kurama." Aya said, sounding very much the teacher. He held them up. "Six passes into the German embassy at any time for a tour and a private sit-in on any meetings."  
  
"And Koenma continues to amaze us." Hiei commented dryly. "He showed a little bit of foresight."  
  
"We have to get moving. According to the reading I've done on modern France, traffic isn't good middle afternoon." Emiko stated, picking up her rucksack. "We must get a cab before the evening rush."  
  
"Or," Kurama added. "There's the subway. It stops just a few blocks away from the Ambassador's mansion, from what the route seems on this map." He held the object in question up as proof.  
  
Aya had to admit he was impressed. Already, these kids seemed well oiled to this detecting business. He told them so.  
  
"Kids?" Emiko raised an eyebrow. "There's a lot you still don't know, Monsieur Ariagi."  
  
"What?"  
  
"If you add my age with both Hiei's and Emiko's," Kurama said, a smile playing on his lips. "You'd get over a thousand years. Don't underestimate demons."  
  
"I try not to." Aya said, the twinge in his heart alerting him to his usually well-hidden emotions. He did not love demons, he killed them. But these three didn't seem all that bad. Nor did they seem in many ways demonic.  
  
"Hiei, it might blend better if you removed your bandanna." Aya instructed. "If you're an honor student, then I don't think you'd wear that."  
  
"I beg to differ." Came Hiei's cold reply. "Unless you want to herald our coming to the Queen, I'll be keeping this on."  
  
"I don't understand." Aya said softly, the tone he used more effective than if he raised his voice. Hiei untied the bandana.  
  
A pulsating purple eye stood out on his forehead, giving Aya the terrible feeling of loosing control over his own thoughts. The feeling stopped abruptly as Hiei quickly covered it up again, tying a knot firmly with the ends of his headband.  
  
"I see." Aya managed out.  
  
"No pun intended, right?" Emiko said lightly, effectively breaking up the building tension.  
  
"Right." Aya agreed, snapping right back into teacher mode. "Now, children, let's hurry to the subway. Directions would be helpful, Mr. Minamino."  
  
...  
  
Narrin stepped gracefully from the horse drawn carriage she had opted to arrive in. The pleasant clip-clopping of shod horse hooves was music to her ears, and the rustic feel to the carriage had tickled her fancy.   
  
The footman assisted her, holding her hand reverently, his awe not coming just from her title. No, she was most likely the most beautiful woman he had and would ever see.  
  
Almost as soon as his skin touched her gloved hand, fantasies sprang up in his mind. She would turn to thank him, letting her velvet voice wash over him, and she would hold him lovingly in her icy gaze for a moment, before continuing on. Then she would float towards the large oak doors, and he would rush to open them for her. She would see his devotion, and smile for him.  
  
The footman sighed softly as Narrin lifted her fingers from his palm, not looking back. Instead, those beautiful, bottomless eyes were fixed on that German ambassador, who welcomed her clumsily in French.  
  
Narrin smiled serenely, ears catching the faint music floating from an upper window. The ambassador must of been listening to music from his own country before meeting her, and had left it on. Her mind took the strange language from the faint song, and instantly her tongue knew every curve and twist of the German language.  
  
"I thank you for your courtesy, Ambassador." Narrin spoke in his own language, to the amazement of all watching. "But you are a stranger in my country, and I shall not hear of you being uncomfortable! Nay, even if it is simply the matter of one language or another. I care not."  
  
Narrin watched the ambassador bluster over a response. She didn't particularly care what he said. She knew he would support her, love her, adore her and even die for her, now that he had heard her speaking in his own tongue. Narrin had put the power of her past life, the life of a goddess, into her words. A power no mortal being could resist.

* * *

End Chapter  
  
Authoress here.  
  
Next chapter there will be Action, with a capital A. I've been researching different martial arts, and evaluating what our gang would know. Yusuke's more of a fist fighter, as is Kuwabara. But the others, Hiei, Kurama, Emiko and Aya would of known more elegant styles and moves, so I've been having fun surfing the Google network for that shtuff.  
  
Now the question arises! How/what would Narrin fight with? I don't want her to be a pansy little damsel in distress by commanding other men to fight for her. The person Narrin is partly based off of would rather fight tooth and nail (literally) before she let a man do it for her. But I also don't want her to be basically a GI Jane and be totally kick-ass weapons' expert after living for eternity in a peaceful place like Olympus.  
  
I came to the conclusion, but if I told you right now, I'd have to kill you. And because I want people to be alive and reading, that would just be bad all over. Right?  
  
Isn't Narrin _cool?_ Yeah...she was originally made up by Takaehiko9683, and I sort of borrowed her for the Yujo Chronicles. And for that reason, I based Narrin off of Takaehiko9683, muh buddy. Rock on!!  
  
Until I write again,  
  
Review!  
  



	4. Unleashed

Authoress here.  
  
Did I ever mention how much I love the Saliva song, "Rest in Pieces?" Well, I do.  
  
For the information on techniques and fighting moves/styles I found I'd like to thank Google! I love you Google, and its makers, Larry Page and Sergey Brin!   
  
(And thanks, Wired Magazine for that information. Did I ever mention I love Wired? Well, I do. If you be a geek who likes computers, weird present-day articles, and awesome gadgets like me, check it out.)

* * *

**Yujo Chronicles: Narrin's Story   
  
Chapter Four  
**  
The guard stared at Aya suspiciously. "Where did you say you got these?" The man asked in French.  
  
Aya adjusted his glasses calmly. "The agency for National Student Educational Trips and Opportunities."  
  
The guard eyed him for a moment longer. "If this is a real agency, and these are real, then I can call and confirm?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
The gaurd glanced at the tickets, reading the little number at the bottom. He picked up a black corded telephone inside the gatehouse booth, and dialed.  
  
Aya and the five "students" leaned forewords expectantly. The phone rang twice, before Koenma's squeaky voice sounded over the phone, speaking in French, heavily accented.  
  
"What- I mean, thank you for calling NSETO! This is Koe..nami....how can I help you?"  
  
"Just calling to verify ticket numbers 023486 through 023492."  
  
"Er....verified." Koenma was trying hard to sound dignified and failing, his toddler voice high and most defiantly young-sounding.  
  
"Confirmed. Thank you." The guard hung up, and took the tickets. "I guess then you have full access, though I do not remember ever seeing this before."  
  
As Aya took the yellow wristbands from the guard, he spoke quietly in Japanese to Yusuke. "Pass these around and tell the others to put them on. We're just barely making it through."  
  
"Check, Teach." Yusuke murmured. He took the wristbands and handed them out.  
  
Aya strode purposefully to the doors after the guard opened up the security gate. A pair of footmen opened them for the little group. Once they had all passed inside, Aya took out the special map Koenma had given him, memorizing the path to what was labeled the "Conference Hall."  
  
"Come on. It's upstairs."  
  
Emiko and Kurama exchanged glances, and eyes connecting, they both nodded. Kurama hurried to walk next to Aya.  
  
"It would look much more realistic if you were talking, as though we were on tour. Speak in French; we're supposed to be literate. Try to not slip into Japanese, that would give us away."  
  
Aya gave the barest of nods, and began talking in French. "Class, the importance of having a well based embassy in different countries is vital to the survival of peace. Note the very German design with a subtle hint of French underlining it. This is a classic example of how an embassy works.."  
  
He continued talking, saying about whatever came into his head. Kuwabara had a very confused look on his face, Hiei was impassive. Yusuke's expression was slightly interested. Emiko and Kurama were hastily scribbling on pads of paper, making it look like they were taking notes.  
  
Once in the elevator, Aya stopped his ceaseless chattering and turned to the others. "Alright. You all must pretend you understand what I'm saying. Kurama, Emiko, good. Kuwabara, try to look a little less like you don't know where you are, Yusuke, Hiei, try to look like you care about what I'm saying."  
  
He blew out held-in air, trying to relax. "Also, if we have to get violent, try not to reveal...your...demonic powers, okay?"  
  
"Sure." Yusuke shrugged. Hiei narrowed his eyes.   
  
"I'll be using this, no matter what you say." Hiei said coldly. Flipping back the tail on his button-up shirt, he revealed the hilt of his katana.  
  
"Go ahead." Aya said. "I'll be using one as well." He patted his knapsack. "I was rather surprised the first guard didn't request us to reveal the contents of our bags."  
  
"No." Emiko cut in smoothly. "I "dropped" my pencil right before he let us in."  
  
"So?" Aya said, confused.  
  
"So?" Emiko snorted. "This is the shortest skirt I've ever worn. He probably got a view that knocked that idea out of his head."  
  
Kurama gave his mate a quick kiss on the cheek. "There's my vixen."  
  
The elevator gave a gentle _ding_! signifying they had reached their destination. A cool female voice spoke in German, then French. "Fourth floor; Conference Hall."  
  
The moment the doors opened all six were securely in their roles, all holding pads of paper and pens, scribbling nonsense onto the paper.  
  
A guard started to stop them, but noticed their yellow all-pass wristbands. He called softly to Aya. "A conference is happening between the new Queen of France and the German ambassador."  
  
"Wonderful!" Aya exclaimed, raising his deep voice up a pitch, sounding much more teacher-like. "May we sit in? What a wonderful experience that would be for my students!"  
  
The man frowned. "I doubt it much, sir, but I shall inquire. One moment."  
  
He slipped inside the next set of richly carved doors, leaving the little group waiting nervously in the small room between the elevator and the Conference hall.   
  
On the opposite side of the doors, Narrin sat prettily, sipping tea. The German ambassador was describing Germany to her in great detail, as she had requested. She pursed her lips. If her plan went unhindered, as she knew it would, Germany would sign the document giving themselves to her empire.  
  
A guard entered, bowing. "Milady, a small school group from Japan requests humbly to be allowed a brief sit in with your and his Lordship's conference."  
  
Narrin smiled. Japan had come as well, in the form of students? What would be more perfect than to hear the language now and store it for when she set her sights on the country later?  
  
"I see no harm in that. Allow them in."  
  
The guard flushed, embarrassed and ridiculously pleased Narrin had spoken directly to him. He bowed his way back through the doors.  
  
"Her Majesty Narrin, Queen of France, bids you enter."  
  
Aya nodded, and motioned to his "students" to follow the guard and he inside.  
  
The first glance at the Queen was always something a person would never easily forget. The sharp blue gaze, the perfect face, the swell of shapely lips. The mere power radiating from her was enough to make any man adore her, and any woman jealous. Emiko couldn't help herself from shifting around uncomfortably as the Queens icy stare swept over Kurama.  
  
"Welcome." The ambassador greeted them in clumsy French. "Please sit."  
  
Aya motioned for them all to sit down on the plush-cushioned chairs at the far end of the table, the closest to the door.  
  
"Thank you, Milord, Your Majesty." Aya got up briefly from his seat to bow. "I am ..Ran Ariagi, and these are my honor students."  
  
Then, Narrin spoke. "Monsieur Ariagi, how wonderful it is to meet you all."  
  
Aya froze, letting the smooth as silk voice coat his body in numb ecstasy. Her voice sounded as if she had coated it with honey and oils, making it sweet and flowing. All other thoughts were banished from his head when her voice sounded.  
  
When she stopped speaking, he gathered his wits again. He was not as completely under her spell as the others were, being stronger in both mind and body, but it was terrible to resist succumbing to the want to dote upon her, fill out her every command.  
  
_Remember Aya, your sister. She needs you to finish this._  
  
He bowed again, and quickly sat down. Narrin smiled in satisfaction, and prompted in his tongue the German ambassador to continue.  
  
Yusuke hastily scribbled a note to Aya and casually pushed the pad over to the man. Aya glanced at it, not moving his face.  
  
'What the hell? You got all stiff when she spoke.'  
  
Aya moved his shoulders in the tiniest of shrugs. _What Yusuke said is true. I could hardly control myself. But she's speaking now, in German, and I'm unaffected. How?  
_  
His thoughts were interrupted as the German ambassador stood abruptly. He spoke in rapid fire German to Narrin before quickly exiting the room. He stuck his head back in briefly, speaking in French now. "Excuse me, visitors, but I must excuse myself for awhile. Something has been brought to my... attention, and I must..go." The reason why he had his legs pinched together was left open for interpretation.  
  
Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei exchanged glances, and nodded. Narrin didn't notice, but started to speak in French again.  
  
"So, guests-"  
  
Her words had hardly gotten out when Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Emiko, and Hiei leapt up, throwing their chairs to the floor and hurtling towards the Queen. As expected, guards rushed in to block their passage. Six men were reaching for their holsters, getting ready to shoot. They all hesitated, however. Each was battling the moral guilt of shooting at unarmed kids. Their hesitation only gave their opponents a huge advantage.  
  
To see Spirit Aware people fight is really like looking at a beautiful painting, in a way. Just like a brushstroke, each move is solid, deliberate, and well-thought out. And like a total picture, fighting altogether works well together.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara advanced first, fists barred. Yelling a wordless battle cry, they launched themselves on the two nearest guards. Street fighting combined with intricate kicks made up their movements.  
  
Kuwabara sent his first man sprawling with three rapid-fire punches to the lower chest and upper abdominal area.   
  
Yusuke dodged his own opponent's gun-holding hand and performed an axe kick. An axe kick was a risky move for those without the speed of Spirit training, having to raise the leg as high as possible before ramming it down hard onto your opponent. For Yusuke, it proved very effective. The guard stumbled back.  
  
Yusuke raised his fist, and slammed it into the man's shoulder. Before the man could retaliate, Yusuke's foot had shot out in a side kick. The guard slammed against the wall with the force of Yusuke's kick, unconscious.  
  
Kurama, Emiko and Hiei weren't far behind. Hiei's mastery of kenjutsu, the art of the sword, proved useful. He whipped out his katana and dealt his first opposer two hard diagonal smacks with the flat of his blade, making the guard crumple. Within seconds, the same move downed a second man.  
  
Emiko's style of fighting was loosely based off of Kurama's, since she had first learned to fight from Yoko. But if it had to be categorized, it would fall under Aikido. Using both "soft and hard" moves, it was perfectly suited to Emiko. Soft meaning throws, escapes, locks, pins, and dodges, perfect for a wily vixen demon. And hard meaning punches, chops, and kicks for going on the offensive.  
  
A guard ran at Emiko, after replacing his gun in his holster. Emiko put herself over her center of balance, bracing herself for the impact. Doing this would make Emiko seem rubber-like, forcing her opponent's own energy back at him. The theory was effective.  
  
As he collided with her, Emiko let his force shudder through her, bending her knees and absorbing the attack. Then, she grappled him away, hitting his right shoulder's pressure point. Using his own force now stored in her frame, she let fly her elbow into his side, sending him flying.  
  
Kurama's movements were similar to Emiko's, though there was a difference. The guard that ran at him managed to get in only one hit, just as Kurama allowed. He had let the man hit him, and while suffering the attack he also analyzed it, finding the man's weakness. From the slight twist in the man's forearm while delivering the blow, Kurama knew the man's back was his most tender point.   
  
Before the man drew his fist away, Kurama had it in both hands. Ducking under the man's arm, Kurama twisted it behind the man and brought it out straight back. Pushing him foreword and out of balance, Kurama rapped expertly on the man's spine with only enough force to send him sprawling, knocked out cold.  
  
That left only Narrin. Having not heard them speak a word of Japanese, she had no power over the five with her voice. Her only weapons were controlling Aya's desires- and the silver, sleek gun she grew from her dress.  
  
Only two days prior to her meeting at the embassy Narrin had gone exploring the grounds of the castle. Across a long, green stretch of perfectly cared for grass, there was a low stone building. She entered it, and to her delight found herself completely surrounded by weapons of all sorts. Some she recognized; and a lot she didn't.  
  
Picking a sword off its hooks on the wall, Narrin tested its weight in her hands. The blade was beautifully made; it was a light fencing foil, with silver laid into the grip and a small safety rubber tip.  
  
Narrin swung it around experimentally. The wind whistled around it, and she replaced it on the wall, not overly impressed.  
  
She had then come to a strange, small, heavy silver object. She had picked it up and was examining it when a voice made her turn.  
  
"Do you fancy the .44 Colt, Milady?" It was only Raoul, the man introduced as the garden master. Apparently this house of weaponry was under his command as well.  
  
"Teach me to wield it." It was unlike any horse she had ever seen. But, Narrin soon figured out it was no horse.  
  
"Of course, Milady. I am respectfully a good shot with a gun. I shall teach you all I know. Accompany me to the firing range."  
  
The range was as well manicured as the rest of the castle. Connected to the weaponry house, it was soundproof and efficient. Raoul set up the target for her, and explained how to make the gun shoot a piece of lead out of its mouth.  
  
"Now, cock the gun by pulling that back...that's it! Now, when you press this, the trigger, the bullet will hit whatever you point it at. Don't expect to hit the target your first tr-"  
  
The gun went off, causing Narrin to jump with surprise and the man to gaze at the target in awe. The bullet had gone exactly through the center.  
  
"You, Your Majesty, have one good eye for shooting!" Raoul bowed respectfully.  
  
She had practiced all the rest of the day, expert Raoul coaching her. Beginner's luck wasn't the case; she had to learn a lot before she could hit the target dead on more than once in a row.  
  
But now Narrin had it mastered. Pointing the silver tool of death at Hiei she took careful but speedy aim. Hiei was closest, and whom she deemed the most dangerous having taken on two men double his size.  
  
The gun released the bullet in a spasm of fire and smoke, heading surely towards the fire demon. Remembering not to use his demonic abilities, Hiei relied on his kenjutsu.   
  
Measuring the angle at which the bullet came towards in in split seconds, Hiei brought up his katana. the bullet his the metal, but Hiei had measured the angle perfectly. The bullet slid along the metal, and careened away from Hiei and safely into a wall.  
  
"Ran Ariagi! Follow me!" Narrin shouted in French, filling her voice with all the power he could muster.  
  
Not even Aya with his steadfast strength could resist under the full blast of power Narrin sent him. He followed like an obedient puppy.  
  
The five others began to follow, wisely keeping silent, all having guessed Narrin's main power. But she wasn't going to let them take Aya from her now that he was under her spell. She turned and shot three bullets in quick succession. Emiko saw the puff of smoke, and without even pausing to think, flipped up and backwards, narrowly avoiding the bullet.  
  
The second raced towards Kuwabara. Not being as agile as Emiko, he was forced to send a small flare of his yellow Spirit Energy up to dissipate the bullet before it hit him. The flare died down quickly, and Narrin didn't seem to notice.  
  
The last hurtled towards Yusuke, who dived under the table. He heard the bullet rip into the wood above his head and winced as showers of sawdust trickled down. It had been a near miss.  
  
Narrin sent a final bullet back into the room before slamming the doors shut. It wasn't aimed at the five angry teens, but at the chandelier. The bullet connected with the masterpiece of glass and light bulbs, sending it down in a shattering spray of sharp edges.  
  
They all ducked, Kuwabara joining Yusuke in a mad dive under the table. The time spent scurrying away from glass shards was enough for Narrin?s escape. Even as the five ran towards the doors, they heard the elevator trundle back up to the fourth floor.  
  
"If the elevator is back already..." Emiko gasped. Her cheek had been cut slightly by the falling shards.  
  
"Then that means the Queen and Aya have already gotten downstairs-" Yusuke continued grimly.  
  
"And away." Kurama finished, looking outside the window. The Queen was stepping into the carriage, motioning for a still spellbound Aya to follow. He did, and the horses drew away. "She knows we won't fight in the middle of a crowd."  
  
"But she'll take him to the palace." Emiko said matter of factly. "Even though she knows we'll know she went there, it's her strongest spot. Plenty of guards, and home field advantage."  
  
"But no matter what she does," Hiei said, "she still has Aya."

* * *

End Chapter  
  
Authoress here.  
  
Action packed I promised. Was that action packed enough?   
  
Tell me!  
  
Review!  
  
I know, I hardly waited a day to post these last two chapters. **BUT I'M SO EXCITED!!** Can you blame me? I typed so hard my wrists hurt a little...O.o  
  



	5. Realizations On All Sides

Authoress here.  
  
It's pretty cool. I got this wristy thinger that's supportive for weak wrists. I don't know exactly how it'll work, but I'll give it a review after this chapter. Right now it feels over-tight.  
  
Speaking of reviews, I gotta thank all of my reviewers. It really does help, so much.  
  
And thanks to han'ensui, for the Wieá info.   
  
Lastly, I do not own Shakespeare. I wish I did. Oh, he was a man hottie! Tee hee...he's my homeboy, and I worship his works.

* * *

**Yujo Chronicles: Narrin's Story  
  
Chapter Five  
**  
The sun was setting over the rooftops of the picturesque city skyline, making the shadows long and the places where the sun hit glow gold.  
  
The long legged woman posed, crossing her arms in front of herself, glaring sexily into the camera. A brunette photographer snapped a picture, capturing the moment perfectly.  
  
"Okay, let's call that a wrap for you." The pretty brunette nodded to the model, who smiled and walked off. The brunette was Katsuko Majoh, photographer for S & R Sugatoes, couldn't be happier. She was here in France, working with big name models, and working her dream job.  
  
_It just couldn't get any better_.  
  
"Well, I guess it could be better," Katsu said aloud wistfully, snapping the roll of film from the back of her camera. "Yusuke and the others could be here."  
  
She had just finished putting in a new role of film when a male voice sounded behind her. "Where do you want me?"  
  
"Over there, by the door of that building." Katsu directed, not looking up. She heard footsteps, and then the voice again, oddly familiar.  
  
"Ready."  
  
"Okay." Katsu raised the camera to her eye and focused the lens on a smirking Yusuke Urameshi. She gasped, and he started to laugh, spreading his arms wide.  
  
"Yusuke?!" Katsu ran forewords, into his arms. Yusuke hugged her hard.  
  
"I missed you, Katty."  
  
"Me too, Yusuke." Katsu pulled away, looking up at the Spirit Detective. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Yusuke shifted, looking over Katsu's shoulder. "Actually, that's what I came to tell you about. D'you speak any French?"  
  
"Uh... A little." Katsu said, confused. "Like, 'where's the bathroom?' and stuff. But not much more than that."  
  
"Good." Yusuke took her arm, leading her away from the shoot area. "You need to get out of here."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Just catch the next plane home." Yusuke said tersely.  
  
Katsu pulled away. "What the hell, Yusuke? I want an explanation."  
  
Yusuke sighed. "Listen, the gang and I are staying at this hotel tonight. We gotta leave the hotel around, midnight or so. Get over there as soon as possible, okay?"  
  
Katsu checked her watch. The digital numbers told her it was eight-thirty. "Listen Yusuke, I get off in a half hour. I'll meet you...where did you say you guys were?"  
  
Yusuke hastily scribbled down the address on a scrap of paper. "Here."  
  
Katsu took it, still very confused. "Okay, I'll see you there in a bit."   
  
As Yusuke started to turn away, Katsu caught his arm. He glanced back at her.   
  
"I'm glad you're here." Katsu whispered. Then, summoning up all her courage, she placed a soft kiss on his cheek.  
  
Yusuke stood in shock for a second, before turning brilliantly red. He mumbled something intelligible and turned hastily away.  
  
Katsu watched him go, a smile on her face. Then, resigned, she turned back towards the shoot. "Come on, people, who's next?"  
  
France had just gotten a whole lot better.  
  
...  
  
Aya awoke in a dark room, sitting tied to a straight-backed chair. His knapsack was missing, and some ware along the way his false glasses had fallen off.  
  
The room didn't give Aya much information on where he was, being almost pitch black. The only light was issuing from the crack under his door, and it was only a pale, blue light of moonshine.  
  
He shook his head, trying to clear it. The last thing he remembered was the strange, floating feeling the Queen's voice had induced. He had been sinking into a fantasy land, where his conscious remained under foggy control. And then, blackness.  
  
He was out of the spell again, his strong mind fighting against the temptation of the Queen's voice.  
  
The door creaked, giving him warning of someone entering.  
  
It was Narrin, coming to claim her prey.  
  
"Awake, are we?"  
  
The Queen's voice held none of her power, and Aya remained silent. His eyes burned with a glowing anger, but the rest of his face and posture remained impassionate.  
  
"I'm sure you knew just who your ...students attacked, did you not?" Narrin questioned him. All she needed was for her captive to speak one word of Japanese, and those sill children would bother her no longer. But this strange man didn't seem to be broken easily.  
  
"You will not remain silent for long, Master Ran." Narrin said softly. "I wish you to answer in your own time, by your own will. But I have ways of making you talk that aren't so inevitable."  
  
Now Aya spoke, but in French. "I know."  
  
Narrin kept her frustration in check. "Oh?"  
  
His voice was flat as he responded. "You were a goddess, once. Of the Honeyed Tongues. And now, you control mortal men with some evil in your voice."  
  
The sharp intake of breath told Aya much that Narrin otherwise kept quiet. It proved that the mere mention of her history was painful, in some way.  
  
Narrin was indeed in emotional pain, The Memory tugging at her mind again, sending waves of guilt to her heart. She remained silent for awhile, struggling with The Memory, willing it to go away. After awhile she succeeded, resuming the quiet control.  
  
"You've done your homework well, Master Ran." Narrin said smoothly. An idea came to her mind, and her icy glare narrowed. "If that is indeed your name. Tell me your true name."  
  
Her last sentence held her power, and Aya had to struggle hard. He nearly succeeded in keeping silent, when Narrin prompted him.  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"Aya-!" He gasped, before snapping his mouth shut. He cursed himself internally for his weakness.  
  
Narrin seemed to read his mind. "Weak you are not, Aya. No man before has been able to refuse me. Not just mortals, but even-"  
  
She broke off, giving Aya another piece of information. The source of her discomfort was some conflict with another god. Probably because she tried to manipulate someone in some way. And somehow, her plans went terribly awry.  
  
"Now you tell me," Aya murmured softly. "Why don't you speak of your being a goddess? What happened?"  
  
Narrin gave a small laugh. "You won't have free will for long, so I see no harm in telling you. And perhaps, by telling you, I can force a share of the burden of remembering it on you."  
  
Narrin paused, as if to gather her strength for revealing her disgrace. Then, taking a deep breath as if preparing for a plunge, she began.  
  
"It all began, as sorry tales do, with the just jealousy I felt for many an age. Of course, I was a goddess, living in luxury on Mount Olympus among great gods and goddesses. Then, I had a great title; Narrilorinia, Goddess of Honeyed Tongues.  
  
"But I was a lesser goddess. Mortals hardly recognized me or my importance, looking instead to gods who were more powerful. I grew more and more distraught at my lack of earned respect.  
  
"And so I decided to use the gifts that were given to me with my immortality and power. I seduced the Lord Mercury's son, God of Dreams. After paying the small price of physical favors, I persuaded him to send mortals a dream. In that dream, they would all see me in my glory and beauty. Upon waking, they would feel great love for me and build me a temple.  
  
"But before he could commit to his promise, we were found out by Diana, goddess of the Moon. She told of our midnight affair to Mercury, who deemed I was the one at fault, and not his son. I was cast from power and Olympus.   
  
"In my disgraced state, I realized how angry and indignant I should be. It wasn't at all fair! I deserved as much recognition as any of the other gods and goddesses!"  
  
She stopped, breathing hard, fighting to control the growing anger she felt again. Aya remained silent.  
  
Narin sighed, and her fingers found the switch of a small lamp. The brightness from the bulb filtered through the dark blue shade threw the room into a blue-tinted light. It illuminated her, revealing her to Aya's eyes.  
  
The light at first made him squint, but as they grew accustomed to it he filled his vision with the image of a woman in defeat.  
  
Narrin wore a simple white garment, fashioned in classical Greek. Gathered at the shoulders, the fabric flowed from her upper torso to fall in gentle folds around her bare feet. The mere styling of the dress struck Aya as if she were mourning the loss of her past life.  
  
His eyes were drawn to her hair, half drawn up into an intricate knot in the back of her head. The rest tumbled to her shoulders in a wavy dark brown mass.  
  
Her pale skin stood out sharply in contrast to her dark hair, only a pink flush on the smooth cheeks. Her eyes were closed, one single, golden tear tracing down her face.  
  
And thus Aya saw Narrin in her pure form, a real echo of her once goddess splendor.  
  
...  
  
Katsu knocked carefully on the door to the hotel room. She heard the unintelligible talking from inside quiet briefly, and then footsteps towards the door. The lock turned, and the handle swung the door inwards to reveal Yusuke's handsome face.  
  
"Come on in, Katty."  
  
She followed the Spirit Detective into the room where Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara and Emiko sat on the twin beds and the chair by a small window. Yusuke sat down on the closer bed, and Katsu perched next to him.  
  
"Okay, someone explain what's going on."  
  
Yusuke glanced at the others before talking. "You know a new Queen just took power over France, right?"  
  
Katsu nodded. "Yeah. I heard she was crowned only a week before I arrived."  
  
"She's an ex-goddess," Kuwabara interjected. "And she stole our guide."  
  
"Oh, because that just clears up everything." Katsu scowled at Kuwabara. "Whaddya mean, ex-goddess? Do goddesses even exist?"  
  
"They exist." Emiko said grimly. "And even if they're only ex-goddesses, they can pack a mean...power, I guess. You see, Katsu, this goddess can control people just by speaking to them. Our guide, a man we only called Aya, can speak French. None of us could. When we went to take this false Queen down, she controlled Aya with her voice, and got away with him."  
  
"But because we couldn't understand what she was saying, her powers couldn't effect us." Kurama said.  
  
"She still has Aya, though. And sooner or later she'll get him to say something in Japanese, and we're screwed." Hiei reasoned.  
  
"Oh," Katsu said, suddenly feeling afraid. "But...then what?"  
  
"Well," Emiko said, a smirk playing on her lips. "We just have to get her angry enough."  
  
"How's that supposed to help?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Katsu, what's the one thing someone like a vain goddess would hate the most?" Emiko said, the smile widening on her face.  
  
"Er..I don't know." Katsu chewed her lip pensively. "Someone smudging her makeup? I don't have a clue!"  
  
Emiko's smile reached its full width. "But you're close. A goddess who loves people worshipping her will have a weak spot. If people don't think she's pretty, her self-conscious side will kick in. She'll get angry, and presto! she'll make a mistake."   
  
Kurama studied his mate's face hard. "There's a lot of things that could happen wrong, but it's the best thing we've got."  
  
...  
  
Narrin was back in her personal chambers after her talk with Aya. She scowled into the mirror. It had gone totally backwards. Instead of she getting to him, he managed to get to her!  
  
His face flashed before her eyes, like someone plastered his photograph there. She sighed. She couldn't start becoming soft! She couldn't start having silly mortal feelings for this man!  
  
But his sharp gaze, and handsome face! Narrin sighed again.  
  
"Like Venus and Adonis." Narrin murmured, taking down her hair. "Where the woman desires the man without a return in affection. Such a misguided heart, and a misguided affection! Why him, I wonder? My heart disobeys my better judgment."  
  
She gazed at her reflection, searching the perfect face for any sign of imperfection. "And like Venus, I have everything to offer!  
  
"Fie, lifeless picture, cold and senseless stone,   
  
Well painted idol, image dull and dead,  
  
Statue contenting but the eye alone,  
  
Thing like a man, but of no woman bred,  
  
Thou art no man, though of a man's complexion,  
  
For men kiss even by their own direction."  
  
The passage came easily to her lips, and she sighed before returning to bed. "I must forget I ever felt this, there is no possibility he would ever feel the same. Like Adonis, who dies before his affection could ever be directed, Aya shall become my slave, my mindless puppet."  
  
With that despairing thought in her mind, she fell asleep.

* * *

End Chapter  
  
Well, I made it through a chapter with the glove wristy thinger on. I don't much like it. It was hot and itchy and it's not very interesting to write OR read about.  
  
Until next chapter,  
  
Review!  
  



	6. Like a Fly in a Spider's Web

Authoress here.  
  
So, this wrist thinger was looking at me with big, sad, nonexistent puppy dog eyes, and I put it back on. Lo and behold, it's working like a charm!  
  
And about the longish wait. I will admit, I was at a loss for what to write next. Utterly and totally. Even to the point of starting the next (and last) Yujo installment.  
  
But then, Math Class came in handy. Because my teacher was under the severe misimpression that every new idea took three days to learn, I had quite a bit of time on my hands. So, I started writing random ideas. Basically, whatever came into my head.  
  
So, while rifling through the endless papers saved neatly in a trapper keeper, I found THE IDEA. Originally written for Kurama and Emiko, it was just good enough to be allowed to be twisted for Narrin and Aya.   
  
And for that idea, I'd like to thank Health class. I was doing Health class homework in Math (I know, I'm a terrible student some times) and I ran across the word 'infatuation' in my textbook. I set that aside and wrote the front and back of my paper in this freshly sparked piece of imagination.   
  
And now, for it's unveiling.

* * *

**Yujo Chronicles: Narrin's Story  
  
Chapter Six  
**  
The knock on the hotel room door roused all five occupants inside. Yusuke snuck a peek at the alarm clock; it read three-fifteen. He cautiously moved to open the door.  
  
It was only a delivery man, holding a small package. He jabbered at Yusuke in French, and held up a clipboard and pen for Yusuke to sign. Blinking sleepily, Yusuke took the pen and scrawled his signature onto the line, took the package, and shut the door.  
  
"What's that?" Kuwabara mumbled eyes half closed still. Yusuke peered at the label.  
  
"It's for Kurama." Yusuke tossed the small box to the fox demon, who sat up quickly to catch it. The red-head tore off the packing tape and opened the flaps to gaze inside.  
  
"What is it?" Kuwabara repeated.  
  
In response, Kurama held aloft a small bottle of a strange red liquid, with an unidentifiable nut suspended inside. Kuwabara squinted at it.  
  
Hiei's eyes narrowed. "It's the potion you used at the Dark Tournament."  
  
"What?" Emiko crawled over to her mate, and examined the bottle.  
  
"It would turn us back to our demonic forms, for a short period of time, anyways." Kurama explained, looking at the liquid in an expression akin to mingled wonder and confusion. "But who sent it?"  
  
Emiko's hand reached back into the box. "Don't be hasty. There's a letter." Unfolding it, she began to read aloud.  
  
"Kurama and Emiko,  
  
As you've guessed, it's Koenma. This should help you. I've been notified of Aya's regrettable status, and I'm afraid to say you'll all be at a severe disadvantage now that the Queen Narrin had undoubtedly learned Japanese from her captive. Mortals are easier for her to overcome, and this should help even the odds. As beings in demon forms, you two and Hiei should be harder to win over by her voice alone. THIS DOES NOT SECURE A VICTORY! She has other powers, not just her voice. Doubtful if she's even aware of them yet, but she will be if you attack. Good luck.  
  
You'd better get this job done!  
  
Koenma."  
  
Emiko looked up. "More powers? Good grief."  
  
"Just like Koenma not to tell us any details." Hiei said venomously. "Not even what these new powers are."  
  
"Well, look at it logically." Kurama said calmly, placing the valuable bottle on the bedside table. "She had a very strong aura about her. If she's not mortal, and has a power equivalent to a Quest class demon, she's bound to have Spirit Energy. Just, she hasn't figured out how to trigger or use it yet."  
  
Emiko picked up where her mate had stopped. "Makes sense. She'll somehow manage to summon her Energy once we attack, just like a regular human summons adrenaline when they're in danger."  
  
"Tricky." Yusuke sat back down on the bed. His shoulders slumped. "Damn, this is more difficult then anything we've done before. Usually, we didn't have to factor in the humans. We never had to care if anybody saw us using demonic and Spirit Powers."  
  
"We'll have to go at night." Hiei said.  
  
"But not too soon, because the moon's only has been waning for two days, and the light is still substantial." Kurama said. "We need every advantage we can if we're to be entering the castle unseen."  
  
"In four more days, only a sliver will be left." Emiko said, glancing out the window calculatingly. "There will hardly be any light from the moon."  
  
"Four days?" Yusuke exploded. "This Narrin chick coulda killed Aya by then!"  
  
"We don't have much of a choice." Hiei snapped. "In four days, we'll-"  
  
"Storm the castle!" Kuwabara interjected grandly.  
  
Hiei glared at the teen before merely saying, "Right."  
  
...  
  
Narrin's nerves felt like they were slowly being cut with a dull knife. Bit by bit, she got more and more nervous, edgy. She ordered two guards to stand at Aya's door, letting no one enter except the serving maid who brought him meals and herself.  
  
She came quickly to hate entering his room. He'd always sit on his chair, wordlessly, and let his eyes burn into her, as though he could see something in her she couldn't. She felt lower than slime, dirty, unworthy, a feeling she detested.  
  
But she still needed the Japanese language, and so the second morning she entered the room.  
  
He was still sleeping as she came in noiselessly. She had his bonds removed, all save the ones tying his hands behind his back. He was curled up on the threadbare blanket left for his use in one corner.  
  
He looked so young then, eyes closed and hair covering one cheek. His lips were slightly parted, and every now and then the smallest of snores issued from between them.  
  
Narrin fought down the urge to run her finger along his jaw, stroke his cheek and hair. Pillow that vibrant red head in her lap, and sing soothing songs to deepen his sleep. But realism stayed her hand, and self restraint forced her to sit in the one solitary chair, watching him slumber and waiting for him to awaken.  
  
Her heart ached, but the anger that had been allowed to fester there only antagonized her. She forced her feelings down, and averted her eyes from his intoxicating, sleeping form.  
  
Aya's eyelids flitted open, but long years of experience trained his body not to move, allowing him to have his surroundings memorized before alerting the enemy of his wakefulness. His gaze froze on the Queen, who sat staring at the wall.  
  
In that moment past dreams and not quite wakefulness, Aya felt the dizzying feeling as if his being was being sucked towards her. He told himself it was only the spell of her voice that made him want her so desperately, but another voice inside argued that the spell's power had faded days ago.  
  
He spoke in French, making Narrin jump. "You require something?"  
  
Narrin quickly regained her composure. "Indeed. Today, within the hour, you will speak in your tongue of Japanese. Understand? I would like this to move quickly. I have more important matters to attend to."  
  
"And will the importance of this task grow, the longer it takes me to comply, I wonder?" Came the wry response.  
  
"Do not speak in French any longer." Narrin said smoothly, power oozing from her voice.  
  
Aya almost smiled before starting to talk, only this time, in English. "I can do that."  
  
Narrin scowled. "Speak in Japanese, Aya!"  
  
He didn't respond for a long time. So long, Narrin almost spoke again to reissue the order. But, quietly, face downcast, Aya spoke, his words in the graceful language of Japan.  
  
"And thus I reluctantly betray my companions."  
  
He spoke no more, Narrin leaving him after a few moments of silence.  
  
...  
  
Dressed all in black, the five fighters had made their plan back at the hotel before sneaking silently to the nearby castle. It wasn't going to be a walk in the park, granted. But they had the advantage of a perfectly mapped out plan, formulated by minds used to campaigning.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara slipped off, only their Spirit Awareness guiding their steps. Six guards sat alertly in the well-lighted gatehouse, floodlights illuminating the drive up to the grand castle. More men were patrolling the huge stone wall, although every man was privately skeptical of anyone wishing to harm their beloved new Queen.  
  
It was Yusuke and Kuwabara's job to get to the main doors first and get rid of as many guards as possible, allowing Emiko, Kurama, and Hiei a faster passage inside. Because all three would be in demon form (in part thanks to Koenma's contribution) they were the safest bet of getting Aya out.  
  
The other three weren't going over the wall, but were sticking to the gate. It would be folly if all five went in together; the larger number would be spotted much more easily.  
  
The security was impeccable, according to human standards. But gates and men alone couldn't stop two determined punks with a lot of Spirit Energy in reserve.   
  
Kuwabara made the first attack, like a pawn's first move onto the threatening chessboard facing a vast opponent. Silently, which was a change for the usually boisterous teenager, Kuwabara swung a punch at a guard's face, knocking him out cold. Once the man was safely hidden under a nearby shrub, Kuwabara summoned Spirit power, and in one powerful burst was up and on top of the fence.  
  
Yusuke gave a self-satisfied smirk as Kuwabara crouched low, as to not be seen. The plan was going off without a hitch so far!  
  
Now for Yusuke's turn. He too snuck up on a guard, but froze in the darkness when the man spoke in French.  
  
"Anee? Anee?"   
  
The man was looking into the darkness, where the gaurd Kuwabara had knocked unconscious had been pacing the wall. Yusuke swore inwardly; he guessed this Anee was the man's name.  
  
Acting fast, he reached out to the guard's neck and squeezed hard, as he'd seen Kurama do to knock people out. Instead, the man swung around, a bewildered look on his face.  
  
"Shit." Yusuke muttered, and instead kicked the man hard. In the darkness, his foot flew off his original course to the stomach, and ended up smacking forcefully into his opponent's groin. His face seized up in pain, and he dropped to the earth, senseless.  
  
"That...works too." Yusuke shook his head, wincing at the thought of a direct blow to...that delicate area. He shrugged it off, and leapt up to join Kuwabara on the wall. There were no guards inside the gate until closer to the castle, but the boys didn't drop to the earth just yet.  
  
Yusuke motioned at a small box about midway down the wall. It was a motion sensor, and probably, when triggered, it flooded the surrounding area with a light connected to the system. Kuwabara stared at it for a moment, and then nodded.   
  
Back at the gate, Hiei, Kurama and Emiko had a little bigger problem with the well lit gate and gatehouse full of watchful French eyes. Or, they would of had been a problem if it weren't for stealthy Hiei and his demonic speed.  
  
Hiei ran to the gate and scaled it so fast a normal, naked human eye couldn't detect it. He went behind the gatehouse to the door. He knocked, trying to sound official. Once he heard the shuffling of footsteps as someone went to open the door, he quickly ran to the shadows.  
  
The six men inside turned to the door in confusion, leaving Kurama and Emiko a split seconds' worth of time to get over the gate like Hiei had.  
  
The were midway over when disaster nearly struck. A younger man looked out the window, and saw their dark shapes on the top of the gate. He pointed, and shouted in French. But, like the boy who cried wolf, none of the others paid him much attention. He was a newer recruit, and had "seen" things before in a sort of paranoia.  
  
Emiko and Kurama weren't aware of their close shave, but once safely down and hidden in shadow, they ran fleetingly un the long gravel drive to the castle's main gates.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara had found a tree to scramble into to avoid the motion sensors, and met up with the other three midway to the castle gate. Yusuke motioned to the three, leading them over to a smaller entrance used normally for deliveries.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara hadn't been idle. Three men were piled in a neat heap on one side of the door, and Emiko had the lock picked in only a few minutes. She quietly admitted that the lock was more difficult then most.  
  
Once inside, Kurama halted the group to hand Emiko a small vial filled with the liquid Koenma sent them. He had his own, and they drank together.  
  
"How long?" Yusuke hissed.  
  
Kurama held up two fingers, not wanting to say aloud _two minutes_. Yusuke nodded, and the group moved off again.  
  
...  
  
Narrin tossed and turned, unable to fall asleep. There were times when her eyelids would finally feel heavy, but the moment she closed them her weariness would lift, leaving her both frustrated and sleepless again. No, it wasn't that her weariness wouldn't lift, it was merely her will to slumber.  
  
Her weariness was a whole other matter. Ever since the prisoner Aya had been taken, she had held a weariness on her shoulders that highly troubled her. Five day past his capture, and he still was always on the edge of her mind, lingering on her thoughts and haunting her dreams.  
  
She sat upright in the downy bed, and stuck her feet into the slippers by the bedside. Narrin then made her way out of her room and towards Aya's prison. She would find peace, even if it meant obliterating his memories and mind with a few harsh, powerful words.  
  
The sounds of soft pattering feet made her freeze. She had ordered her guards to clear away from Aya's room, so she wouldn't have to pass them and let them see how flustered Aya made her. This knowledge affirmed the noise wasn't made by one of her men. The only other possibility was...an intruder!  
  
Her hand unconsciously went to the cold handle of the gun she kept with her at all times. Her fingers traced the familiar patch from the trigger to the barrel, and horrified realization set in; she had no bullets inside the gun's chambers.  
  
Squaring her shoulders, Narrin took a deep breath. She had her voice and no mortal could fight against that. And if it were those brats from almost a week ago, she was armed with their language.  
  
But the first two people who rounded the corner in front of her made her freeze. These- these were no mortals she'd ever seen!  
  
Two people, male and female, appeared human at first glance. A second glance would confirm the opposite. No human she knew of had animal ears adoring their heads, nor tails billowing from behind them. Dressed both in black, their silver and red colorations were almost electric. Their lips were forming snarls, showing canine-like teeth. In their eyes was the heat of battle-lust, and for the second time in her life, Narrin was truly afraid.  
  
Bounding after them was three humans she recognized from the ambassador's house days earlier. Armed with this knowledge, her brain made two quick connections. These odd creatures were somehow connected to these Japanese students, and therefore understood Japanese. Her weapon was ready!  
  
**"Stop where you are!"** The Queen's voice rumbled out in great waves of power, the energy within the words making her voice deepen.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara immediately stopped dead in their tracks, no demon blood to protect their wills. Hiei, Kurama and Emiko appeared to be moving in slow motion, muscles rippling with the effort to keep moving, faces screwed up against the overwhelming desire to obey. They struggled this way for a few more paces, and then Narrin spoke again.  
  
**"Halt!"**  
  
The effect was too much for even the feisty fire-ice demon to handle, and the two foxes also admitted defeat. The power of the goddess had defeated them.  
  
...  
  
Emiko woke, groggily, to find herself held in place by a rippling band of deep purple Spirit Energy. Her eyes dimly registered the room around her; simple, drab, windowless and almost empty. The only other things inside it besides herself was one, straight-backed chair, a lamp on a rickety table, and the six glowing forms of her friends and Aya. All were wrapped in a similar Energy. She groaned.  
  
"You awake?" Kurama looked at her, slightly concerned for his mate's well-being. The potion had worn off long ago, leaving them both in human forms. The first time the transformation ended was always the hardest, he knew.  
  
"Barely." Emiko muttered. She looked down at herself. "What's with this Energy?"  
  
"The Queen." Hiei answered. Emiko looked at him in surprise; she haden't known he was awake as well. "Just like Professors Emiko and Kurama predicted, she discovered new abilities when danger came running."  
  
"Wonderful." Emiko muttered darkly. She struggled experimentally; the coil only tightened around her.   
  
"No dice." Yusuke, who was also coherent, told her. "It only makes it worse."  
  
Aya and Kuwabara were still asleep, but Emiko's eyes were drawn to Aya's face.  
  
"Look at him." She whispered. "He looks..."  
  
"Different." Yusuke supplied. "Changed."  
  
"Wearier." Kurama added in.  
  
"Yeah," Emiko nodded. "Like he's been taking this mental beating over and over again."  
  
"He don't look unhappy, though." Yusuke observed.  
  
Hiei's eyes barrowed as they scanned over Aya's features. Weary, yes, but unhappy, no. The big idiot was right for once. No, Aya simply looked like he had toiled long for a cause he wanted to see finished. This information the fire-ice demon stored within him, his mind making the connection between the Queen's expression and their companion's.  
  
_ It figures they'd fall in love.  
_  
**End Chapter**

* * *

Authoress here.  
  
I'm mad at myself. I had too much to put in, and my idea wasn't able to be finished within the chapter. Seven pages on Navvy was a little more than my average, but that just means next chapter will have a good head start before I even begin to write it!  
  
I suggest that so you won't all be morally unfulfilled for today, you all review. WheeE!  
  



	7. Hope Springs Eternal

Authoress here.  
Ah, the feeling of a new ficcie chapter. Fills one's soul with the clean-slate feel.  
  
Okay, advertisement time! If you haven't read any books mentioning the Deryni, BOY are you missing out! By Katherine Kurtz, they are very much a tasty tidbit to read if you like LOTR, Narnia, or Dune and the like. I highly suggest it. The first book in the series is called Deryni Rising, and easy to find in libraries and the like.  
  
Now, for the second half of my BRILLIANT idea! (If I may endorse my own self here...what can I say? I feel good right now)  
Onto the chappie!

**Yujo Chronicles: Narrin's Story **

**Chapter Seven**  
  
Aya's eyelids felt extra heavy, even though his internal clock was telling him to wake up. The details from last night were hazy, but his fogged mind pieced them together so that he was able to recall some of the events that occurred less than twelve hours prior.  
  
Something had happened to make the Narrin especially frightened and angry, and Aya guessed it was those Japanese kids trying to rescue him. Somehow, Narrin had shouted, and they obeyed her voice. After commanding them to sleep, Aya had watched through slitted lids as she summoned strange bands of energy, looking as surprised as he felt. She had secured all of his companions in the same manor and went to leave.  
  
But, she chanced a glance back at him, and he had stared right into those passionate eyes of hers, trying to read her emotions. She had frowned severely and looked away, but seemed to think better of her actions and bound him in the Energy as well. Then, her voice hit him, waves of irresistible power shutting his senses down, telling him to sleep.  
  
The door creaked open, and he was automatically alert. He glanced around and saw Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama and Kuwabara all watching the door as well. Only Emiko, who looked especially drained, was still sleeping.  
  
Narrin walked in, arrayed now in a soft lavender version of the Greek classical robe. Silver sandals graced her feet, and a silver-wrought circlet stood out, winking in the morning light amid the dark curls of her silken russet hair. She was stunningly beautiful, though not in the way one would immediately think of. She was as beautiful as a silver blade, one that could shine innocently in the sunlight, yet stab you between your ribs in the darkness.  
  
"All awake?" Her voice was soft, and unthreatening. No one answered, but her eyes turned to Emiko, head hanging down but body held up by the blue band of Energy. She looked quite uncomfortable, but the irrepressible vixen had managed to sleep soundly.  
  
Narrin's face broke into an innocent smile, but Aya didn't feel at all reassured. Instead, he felt all the more on guard.  
  
"What's this?" Narrin's voice was still compelling to listen to without her added power, but now she simply purred. "A little girl is still sleepy. Too bad; she does look peaceful, doesn't she?"  
  
The goddess moved lightly to the sleeping girl, and backhanded her across the face. Of course, she didn't all out strike an unharmed opponent, but it was stinging enough to make Emiko's cheek grow pink. In defiance, Emiko snapped at the Queen's hand.  
  
"Don't touch her!" There were few things that could make Kurama angry beyond his own calm control, and to see his mate, his dear Emiko, treated as such was one of those things. But, to make the situation all the worse, there was nothing he could do for her.  
  
"She's yours, I assume?" Narrin delighted in the cool spite under lacing her words. She had all of her hornets in a basket ready to be burned, and now was when she tormented them with smoke.  
  
Kurama's cold green gaze met Narrin's malicious blue one. "Yes, she is. And that's more than you'll..." He took a few deep breaths to regain his self control. "So I request you do not treat her as such."  
  
"And what is more than I'll....what was it you wanted to say?" Narrin relished baiting this young man, who seemed so cool. She knew better. He was a coiled string waiting to be snapped.  
  
"I was about to reply without respect or thought." Came the crisp reply. "Although I believe you neither care nor deserve either, it is outside of my usual conduct to exchange petty words with those who only wish my friends harm."  
  
"Oh?" Narrin raised her eyebrows, impressed despite of herself. Emiko couldn't stand it. Narrin reminded her so forcefully of a cat toying with a mouse that she couldn't keep silent.  
  
"But petty words are not outside of my conduct, bitch." Emiko spat. "But it'll take me awhile to think of a proper description for a snake- no, a toad!- such as yourself!"  
Narrin didn't turn to look at Emiko, but her expression reminded all who witnessed it of a storm, readying itself for the onslaught of rain and thunder about to be unleashed. But Emiko was far from finished. This was her original plan, and it felt very appropriate at the moment.  
  
"Guess what, Your Royal Highness? People here don't think you're pretty. If you're pretty then I'd HATE to see ugly. My goodness, have you ever heard of taste? And not just the one in your fat ugly mouth. Control freak! People in France only like you because you sound just like a serpent, who is all milk and honey and underneath you're just a filthy, slimy, bitchy goddess!"  
  
Of course, Emiko felt slightly hypocritical calling the lovely Narrin ugly and slimy, but right then Emiko wasn't going for accuracy. She just wanted to hurt Narrin as badly as possible for toying with her mate!  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara traded astonished glances. They knew Emiko could be as nice or as mean as the times needed, but this was beyond anything the usually perky, cool vixen usually did. Kurama just shook his head. For all her trouble, Emiko was most likely just digging her grave deeper. But it did cheer all the prisoners up slightly to hear her rant on. All except Aya, who seemed distant from what was happening before his eyes.  
  
Narrin's fury had reached its broiling point. She strode over to the vixen, and pulled out the fully loaded, silver handled gun. She tossed it up, and caught it by the nose, the handle pointing at Emiko. With the butt of the gun, she slapped Emiko hard across the head.  
  
Emiko's vision blacked, and already her forehead was turning a sickly shade of purple. Her friends stared, dumbfounded, hate and disbelief mixing into an icy numb feeling. Narrin's voice was shaking, she was so angry. Grabbing Emiko's chin with one hand, she forced the vixen to look up at her.  
  
"I hope you're pleased with yourself, pretty face. Your pathetic bishonen shall be the first to have his mind erased, to become my slave, tomorrow morning. He'll worship the ground I walk on, and yet, he won't even remember your name."  
  
Jerking her hand away, Narrin strode quickly from the room, slamming the door as she left.  
  
Emiko's entire being slumped, and she wept freely. For only a moment, however, because then her world went black, the combination of pain and despair slipping her into unconsciousness.  
  
"Well." Kuwabara said lightly, trying to break the tension. "That was fun."  
  
"Fun?!" Kurama's voice was strained, and he sounded as if his jaw was tightly clenched. "Do you call watching Emiko get beaten around fun?!"  
  
"That's...not what I m-ment..." Kuwabara mumbled.  
  
"I hope to hell it's not what you mint." Yusuke sided with his fox demon friend. Even though Emiko wasn't his girlfriend, let alone mate, he still felt sick at the recent memory.  
  
Hiei momentarily looked softer, pity for his friend overwhelming his usual tendency to harshness. "Don't get all despairing now, Kurama. Emiko may have just proved her point. When Narrin gets angry, she makes mistakes."  
  
Yusuke was suddenly interested. "How so?"  
  
Hiei wiggled around a little. "Feel. The coils have loosened. When she was extremely angry, I almost managed to slip my arm out. Now imagine if she was feeling even weaker, emotionally. We could get free."  
  
Aya remained silent, something Hiei also noticed and stored for later. They couldn't afford even their temporary team member to get weak. Hiei scowled inwardly. This was why he liked to work alone, much less add in new people willy-nilly.  
  
They sat in thought for awhile, the glow from the blue Energy and the small sliver of white from under the door their only light. Kuwabara piped up, almost timid after his last failed comment.  
  
"What could we do to make her feel weak?"  
  
Aya spoke, almost too quietly to catch. "I have something. Just, let's all rest until tomorrow."  
  
"Uh, Aya, hate to break it to ya, but while you were off in La La Land Narrin decided to wipe Fox-Boy here clean of memory or free will tomorrow morning." Yusuke snapped. Hiei eyed the Spirit Detective with renewed silent respect. So the half-witted punk had noticed Aya's distance as well.  
  
"I know, Yusuke. But I've spent the last five days with this woman. I know what I can do to get to her."  
  
Kuwabara sighed, exasperated. "Dude, listen! You can't get free unless we get her emotional!"  
  
"I know. Just get some rest. You'll need it for tomorrow once we all get free."  
  
Yusuke sighed, but something in Aya's steely gaze made him believe the man. "Okay. I hope it's good, because we're running out of places to run, ya know?"  
  
"I know." Aya said wearily.  
  
They all settled quietly, until Yusuke and Kuwabara sat suspended by their bondage, snoring gently. Kurama moved forewords with agonizing slowness, crawling on his knees, across the small room to reach his still-unconscious mate. Getting as close as possible to her, he managed to rest her head on his shoulder, and his head on hers in turn. Slightly satisfied, he too dropped off to sleep, leaving Hiei and Aya alone and wakeful still.  
  
Aya was just beginning to drop off when Hiei's voice sounded.  
  
"Don't let your infatuation with this girl ruin our plans, Aya."  
  
Aya looked across the room at the demon, incredulous. "Infatuation? I have no such ordeal."  
  
"Liar." Hiei scoffed. "You're silent while she's here, looking at her, thinking of her, pondering how to somehow break past her cold exterior to the good you swear is hidden some ware. Infatuated. Obsessed."  
  
Aya felt a twinge of annoyance mingled with indignancy. "I might be darkly paranoid, Hiei, but what you suggest is defined as possessiveness and exaggerated passion.  
Quite the opposite of what I feel."  
  
"Hn. So I believe the fact she's stunningly beautiful is not a factor in your 'dark paranoia?' Right." Hiei shifted slightly.  
  
Aya felt somehow as if he ought to defend himself somehow. "Beautiful, yes. Coldly beautiful. Hopelessly beautiful. I could never admire such lifelessness. She has no honor. She has no heart! You saw what she did to Emiko, what she plans on doing to us all. If I do feel what you randomly suggest, then it is pointless. She has no concept of love."  
  
He went on to describe the conversation he and Narrin had when she told him of her fall from Olympus and her bitterness.  
  
"You see, Hiei?"  
  
Hiei's face was a mixture of subtle disbelief and annoyance. "No. Don't you? You just proved yourself wrong on almost all accounts. She has honor; she felt its bite when she was thrown from Olympus. What she did was dishonorable, yes, but some of the bitterness and anger is sprung from her quest for regaining honor." He shook his head. "And they say humans are supposed to be experts on feelings. Hn!"  
  
Aya narrowed his eyes, both wanting to disbelieve and also wanting to know that Hiei was right. "So? Honor alone doesn't woo one's heart."  
  
"I wasn't finished." Hiei snapped. "I was just wondering why I'm acting the fool and telling you idiot all of this."  
  
The demon paused, and continued, obviously feeling that Aya should have figured everything out as well. "And love, you say? She loves herself, and obviously has mixed feelings about you as well. You rattled her into telling you her past. She also loved being a goddess, and misses the adoration she received. Why do you think Narrin chose to be a beloved Queen? Her heart, unused as it can be, needs to be loved again."  
  
Aya sat, silent. He'd honestly never thought of her that way. To see her in that light made her actions all the more understandable. She didn't seem as monster-like as before, making her all the more desirable.  
  
"And besides;" Hiei added. "She let you live, even after you gave her the language she needed."  
  
"That wasn't love, or honor." Aya said slowly. "No, she wishes to let us watch one another be erased. Narrin wants us to beg to be first, as not to witness the end of who our friends once were."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Because," Aya sighed. "That's what I would do, if I were her. I know there are worse things then mere death, and I would have utilized that knowledge to the greater suffering of my captives."  
  
"And how come you say she will do as you would?"  
  
"Because," Aya said again. "I see much of myself in that fell woman."  
  
Narrin stepped into the room the next morning, almost surprised to see all of them asleep. She had expected them to be making some last pathetic escape attempt.  
She moved towards the solitary lamp, and turned it on. Immediately, everyone was alert. Emiko was awake, but couldn't open one eye. The blow to her brow with the but of the gun had swelled overnight.  
  
"I hope you all dreamt well." Narrin hissed. "Because those dreams were your last."  
  
"You monster!" Yusuke snarled.  
  
"Monster?" Her voice was ice. "Monster? I could just as easily return the title, brat. You monsters have suddenly decided that I am not worthy to hold the crown for France, even though it was given to me!"  
  
"Keep telling yourself that," Hiei drawled. "You might start to believe your own lies."  
Narrin made moves as if to strike him, but regained control. She instead started towards Kurama, ready to erase him.  
  
"Still!" Yusuke blurted. "You don't gotta torture us, or do whatever it is you do!"  
  
"Oh?" Narrin paused, a small smile playing about her full-blown lips.  
  
"Haven't you ever had a friend, Queen?" Yusuke wasn't exactly sure what to say. He cast his thoughts around, and they landed on Katsu. "Like someone you loved?"  
  
They all saw her freeze at these words. Yusuke had gotten to her! The coils of Energy lessened, if only a bit. Yusuke saw the effect his words had had and continued on in this vein.  
  
"D'you really think that person would want you to lower yourself to this?"  
  
Narrin's back was to them all, and Aya craned his neck to try to see her face. He saw something catch the light on her cheek, and it made him start.  
  
_She's....crying_  
  
But when she turned to face them again, it was too little light to actually see the tears. She spoke, her voice strong, making Aya doubt he even saw her cry.  
  
"I'll let you brats live awhile longer...something has come to my attention, and erasing all of you can wait."  
  
She turned to leave, but Aya was ready to make good his promise of a plan.  
  
"Lady!"  
  
Emiko, Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara stared at him in surprise as he called for her. Narrin looked at him as well, eyes shadowed.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Aya thought if only he could keep her here, and talking, perhaps her will and emotions would waver. Perhaps he could force her to think with her heart, unclouded by her hatred.  
  
"You- really don't wish to do this to us, do you? You first appeared as an honorable woman, when you told me about your pas-"  
  
He wasn't able to finish, because she had crossed the short room and backhanded him hard across the face. He felt the pain explode across his cheek, but kept talking. That tear had to have been real!  
  
"You aren't a bad person- just terribly misunderstood! You made a mistake, granted, but it doesn't damn you forever-"  
  
Narrin struck him again, but the weakness grief induces had taken the force from begin her hand. Aya still kept speaking.  
  
"You know compassion- you know it's wrong to harm us-"  
  
Narrin made as if to hit him again, but overbalanced and fell to her knees. Aya felt her will weaken considerably; he moved his hand out of the coils without her noticing.  
  
"Shut up, human!" Narrin's voice shook violently, none her power even evident. Her face was glowing slightly with perspiration, and Aya slowly slid his other hand free. Hiei noticed what he was doing and started to remove himself as well.  
  
"Lady....you were right to be bitter, but not to let it consume you. This office you hold was never yours, even if everyone believes. You can remedy everything and regain your honor again."  
  
Narrin looked up at him, scathing hatred blazing in her bright blue orbs. "SHUT UP! I don't care about honor, or compassion, or love!"  
  
Hardly realizing his actions, Aya sized her fair cheeks with newly freed cheeks, and kissed her forcefully. He let her hate flow into him, and this he turned to passion, making the kiss deeper and lingering.  
  
Suddenly, a searing pain wrenched his arms back to his sides. Her will had snapped back into steely despair, making the Energy focused on him stronger. What she didn't realize was both Hiei and Yusuke were completely free, with Kurama close behind. She never noticed, because she sprang up and rushed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.  
  
There was a moment where the only noises were Aya's labored breathing and the hiss of the Energy bonds. Then, Yusuke spoke.  
  
"Well, that was unexpected."  
  
"I don't get it." Kuwabara looked bemused. "Why'd y'kiss her?"  
  
"Because," Aya explained, regaining his breath. "She's been drained of positive emotion. Now, if she receives mine, or even thinks about what I've just done, she may begin to understand what we've been saying, and why she's wrong. She might even realize we aren't her enemies."  
  
"But we are." Kuwabara said.  
  
"Aya, for once I agree with blockhead over here." Yusuke nodded at Kuwabara.  
  
"Yes, now we are." Aya pointed out. "But really, only she has the power to return the crown and smooth this whole episode over. If Narrin turns around, then, we aren't enemies but allies."  
  
"Hn." Hiei grunted his disbelief.  
  
"But until she does that, we're still screwed." Yusuke said grimly, agreeing with Hiei.  
  
"And if she does?" Aya countered. "Then we'll have nothing against her."  
  
"Except for the fact that she's got us locked up."  
  
"Whatever you did, Aya, it gave Yusuke, Kurama and I time to get free." Hiei smirked. "Next time she comes to chat, we'll be ready. She won't have any choice up to let us free once we threaten to crush her throat."

**End Chapter**  
  
Authoress here.

SOOOO, howja'll like this chapter? This was my brilliant idea, only the Queen had 'em locked up for killing her brother who was trying to take over the Netherworld. Might have been interesting if I had continued it, but now my idea has been put too much better use.  
  
Tell me how you liked it! All of my reviewers have been absolutely spiffing! Top hole I'd say! Rather! Keep up the good work!  
  
Ooh, I have to wrap up my Authoress-rant to get ready to ride. Me drill teams (teams as in two this year, absoballyfricken'lutely wild) are performing at the county fair, and I have to get me pony-butt (thank you Jewel for that phrase..harrdy harr harr) onto his trailer and to the fairgrounds.  
  
YEEEHAAAW!  
  
(And for those that know me)  
  
**AIE-YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-YAAAAIIII!**  
  
Review awaaaaaayyyyy.....! 


	8. Stranger of My Soul

Authoress here.  
Sorry about the wait! I haven't really been busy, so I can't use that excuse. I haven't been without a computer to type on, so that one is null as well. But I can say my muse has turned towards the art aspect of my scope of boredom-induced talents. I'm really proud of this fanart thing I drew of Emiko, Kurama, Yusuke and Katsu. Hopefully I'll find the time to scan it and get it on the Internet so my readers can see my vision of my characters. (Squinty eyes at G-Dawg, who reaaalllly needs to update the website)  
So anyways, on to the chappie!

* * *

**Yujo Chronicles: Narrin's Story  
Chapter Eight**  
  
Katsu's finger slipped, snapping a picture she hadn't intended. A round-faced man with thinning black hair noticed and threw his hands up, exasperated.  
  
"Majoh! Where did your concentration go to today?!"  
  
Katsu blushed, hiding both the camera and her slightly shaking hands behind her back. "Sorry, Mr. Sashuturo. I g-guess I just haven't been getting real good sleep lately."  
  
Mr. Sashuturo sighed, placing a hand on Katsu's shoulder. "Majoh, you're my best photographer, and also the youngest. I can see how the strain of being away from home can take it's toll on you. But this is a high priority event, here, Majoh. Focus, and finish these last few shoots. We'll have you home within the week."  
  
Katsu managed a feeble smile, and her manager clapped her on the shoulder. "That's the spirit! Now there's a nice little fountain I want to use about a half hour into town, so I'll be packing up our models for today and getting them on location. You and Koruno can follow once you've wrapped up the equipment, okay?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Good." Mr. Sashuturo headed towards the costume and make up trailers, barking out orders in his gravelly voice. Katsu sighed, and wandered a little away from the main hustle and bustle of the current shoot location. The charm of the French countryside they were at was lost on her, although the beauty of it usually made her sit in awe.  
  
Rolling gently away from the small hill where the vans and cameras of S&R's sat was a rich golden field of wheat. After about three acres of this, the wheat gave way to lush green tresses of long grass, and then a small, blue farm house.  
  
Katsu found a stray plastic chair and pulled it into the shade of an ancient oak tree. Pulling up her knees, and resting her elbows on them, she let her chin rest in cupped palms. Her once-hazel eyes filled with tears, and she barely noticed as they rolled down her cheeks.  
  
"Idiot." Katsu muttered. "Yusuke, how could you, of all people, get captured?"  
  
It had been almost three days since Katsu had seen the roguish teenager and his friends, and the long absence confirmed Katsu's fears: the Queen had captured them. They were being held in her castle, where she did who know what to them-  
  
"Oh-!" Katsu sat up straight. The castle! _Perhaps if I could distract her, they could get out..._ Katsu shook the thought away. She, as a regular human, could do nothing but wait. She couldn't save Yusuke. Not this time.  
  
This realization made Katsu's pale eyes overflow with bright tears. She tried to stand, but her foot turned and she huddled on the ground, letting her grief fall onto the slender blades of grass below her.  
  
...  
  
The guard shifted uneasily outside the master chambers of the Queen. Muffled sobbing sounded from inside, but he didn't dare go in to inquire what was wrong.  
  
Narrin sat at her mirror, a masterpiece of glass and burnished silver. Her reflection stared back at her, showing the red-tipped nose and wet face from her sorrows. Her hair looked slightly unkempt, due to the fact she hadn't even done as much as run a comb through it since before that moment with the prisoner.  
  
The prisoner. Narrin dared not even think his name, lest it brought another fresh round of tears. The mere kiss, in and of itself was divine. Narrin ran her tongue over her lips, remembering the way he had pressed that wonderfully warm mouth to hers with an ardor that made her nervous.  
  
No, it was her deeper reflection of his true motives that made her eyes water. Narrin had freverently believed her actually loved her in that brief moment when he so forcefully embraced her. But the moment was fleeting, and then the realist in her started arguing with her heart.  
  
A man in bondage is by definition desperate, and willing to do anything to secure a safe release. Seduction was generally a ploy used by females, but Aya had bent it to his will with flying colors. "And I fell for it like a novice." Narrin whispered, heartbroken.  
  
_You are a novice_, an internal voice whispered. _Do you really think you're fit to rule? You were thrown off of Olympus for a reason. Maybe this mortal Aya is what the Fates intended..  
_  
Narrin shook her head violently. "I shall stay as ruler. I deserve this. No other wants this more than I do. I alone have the merit to hold this."  
  
The internal battle raged on, until Narrin's eyelids closed of their own accord, tears still leaking out from beneath them.  
  
...  
  
Kurama inspected Emiko's eye. It had healed nicely and quickly, due to her demonic blood. She was almost back to normal, although a dull brown-gray bruise lingered as proof of her abuse.  
  
"Does it throb any longer?" Kurama asked, turning Emiko's face this way and that to examine her forehead. Emiko gave a small giggle and shook his hands away.  
  
"I'm fine, Kurama. Thanks."  
  
"Good." Kurama bent to give the bruise a quick kiss. Emiko flinched briefly, but smiled all the same.  
  
Hiei sat in the corner, the Jagan Eye beneath his headband pulsing gently. Kuwabara shuffled over to him, movements hampered by the Energy ring still binding him. "Whatcya doin'?"  
  
Hiei's other eyes snapped open with a jerk, and the glow faded from beneath his headband.  
  
"Nothing, oaf." While he spoke, he fumbled to hide a small white object back into his cloak.  
  
"What's that?" Kuwabara gestured with his chin.  
  
"Nothing. Go away before I lose my temper and cut out your tongue." Hiei snapped, drawing his cloak more tightly around himself.  
  
"Geeze, somebody didn't take their nap today." Kuwabara mumbled, shuffling away from the irritated demon.  
  
Yusuke had stretched out on the floor between Aya and Emiko, and had been trying to sleep. "Shuddap, Kittin Boy. I'm tryin' to get some shut-eye."  
  
"I can't win today!" Kuwabara complained. "Next thing ya know ole Narrinwhatsit will come in and erase me."  
  
"If only." Hiei breathed.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Shut up, I said!" Yusuke scowled. "I haven't slept hardly at all, and escapen' ain't no piece of cake, from my experiences."  
  
Aya tensed, then moved both arms. They lifted easily through the suddenly weak Energy bands, and he stood up and out, questions and hopes flooding his mind. "Look!"  
  
Kuwabara and Emiko quickly followed suit, delighted with the new freedom. As their occupants left, the bands of Energy began to fade until their light had gone out entirely.  
  
"Well, whaddya know." Kuwabara scratched his head. "I don't get it."  
  
"You usually don't." Yusuke interjected. "But this one's got me too."  
  
Before any further contemplation could be done on the subject, the door opened to reveal a French guard, who began to speak in choppy Japanese.  
  
"You...free to go." He managed, and then stepped aside brusquely. The six once-prisoners glanced at each other, each wondering if this was some new trap. Aya was the first to leave.  
He turned to the guard, speaking in French. "Not meaning to pry, but what event led to our freedom?"  
  
The man shrugged. "It was Milady Narrin's wish. I do not question her motives."  
"Thank you." Aya turned to the others, reverting to their language again. "It doesn't appear to be a trap."  
  
Hiei stepped out of the room with his usual brash stride. "I hope they intend to give me back my weapon, otherwise I shall have to find it myself."  
  
Aya relayed an edited version of Hiei's message to the guard, who nodded. He spoke quickly into a walkie-talkie, and after a moment, another guard hurried up with a long, thin package wrapped tightly in fine muslin fabric. Hiei snatched it, and thrust the wrapped weapon through his belt.  
  
The guard who had let them free gave them a short bow, and gestured for them to follow. Exchanging slightly mystified looks, the six followed the man to the main doors of the palace. The doormen opened the wide double doors, and sunlight poured in.  
  
Kurama, Emiko, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei all emerged into the bright, midmorning light. Aya hesitated before following his friends, letting his eyes search the innards of the palace for any sign of the Queen. Nothing.  
  
With a sigh, he too left for freedom.  
  
...  
  
"YUSUKE!"  
  
Yusuke grunted as a brown-haired someone flew into him, with enough force to sufficiently wind him and knock the both of them over. It was Katsu, just having finished the last shoot of the trip and on her way to the hotel to pack for home.  
  
"Heya, Katty." Yusuke gasped out with a grin. The brunette sat up abruptly, and smacked him hard across the face.  
  
Yusuke yelped. "What was that for?!"  
  
Katsu glared at him. "For managing to get yourself captured."  
  
"Oh, come on, Katsu, like I coulda helped that?" Yusuke hauled himself into a sitting position, rubbing his left cheek ruefully.  
  
"Well, probably not, but- mmph!"  
  
Yusuke stopped her from talking by firmly pressing his lips against hers. Kuwabara let out a whoop from where he and the others stood watching, and burst into noisy applause. Emiko and Kurama joined in until Yusuke and Katsu broke apart, both blushing.  
  
"W-Where did that come from?" Katsu asked, breathless and a little flustered.  
  
Yusuke looked over his shoulder to where Aya stood, motionless and smiling slightly. "Oh, just somethin' our pal Aya demonstrated."  
  
Katsu blinked, apparently trying to take the statement in the cleanest way possible and failing. She shook her head to rid herself of the thought. "I'm sorry, Yusuke, I've been sitting on you-"  
  
Kuwabara was unable to resist adding his own comment. "Like he minds!"  
  
"Shuddap, Kittin Boy." Yusuke and Katsu threw back in unison, before both bursting into laughter.  
  
...  
  
Horns honked insistently, and drivers poked their heads out of their windows, yelling for the backup to dissipate. Slowly, the sound of a marching band floated above the noise of the angry drivers, stilling their complaints.  
  
Yusuke, Katsu, Emiko, Aya, Kurama, Kuwabara and Hiei all sat, highly cramped, in the back of a cab. Yusuke managed to roll down the window, hitting Katsu with his elbow in the effort. The music was unmistakable, sounding in the French National Anthem.  
  
The cab driver started yammering away in French, and Aya leaned forewords as best he could to catch what the man was saying.  
  
"What is it, Aya?" Hiei said sharply. "Come on, we haven't got all day."  
  
"He said it's the Coronation parade, thrown only in honor of the crowning of a new Ruler." Aya let the words die on his lips, his own thoughts echoing what everyone was wondering.  
  
What had happened to Narrin?  
  
The cab driver switched on the radio, catching an excited French reporter in midsentance. Both he and Aya listened intently.  
  
After a few moments of disbelieving silence, Aya spoke. "It said that Narrin has stepped down from the throne of France, and has named the old ruler King again."  
  
... One Month Later ...  
  
A red haired girl hummed merrily, arranging the new shipment of young cosmos flowers in the window display of a small floral shop. A young man called to her from the backroom.  
  
"Aya! Aya, help me with this, these pansies are heavy!"  
  
Aya, Ran's sister, turned from her present task. "Coming!"  
  
Koenma hadn't been idle while the six were in France. Pulling some influential strings in Spirit World, the Prince had managed to use his immense powers to miraculously awaken Ran's (known formerly as Aya) sister. Upon Ran's return home, he had found that Omi, Ken, and Yohji had taken her in and given her a job at the foursome's floral shop.  
  
Aya had noted how listless her brother seemed. Even when he smiled and laughed with her, he had a shadow behind his eyes that made her worry. But whenever anyone inquired, he gave them the same dismissive answer of "I'm fine."  
  
The bell over the door sounded, and a hooded person entered, cloaked against the brisk early autumn air. As both Omi and Aya were occupied, Ken hurried to the counter.  
  
The stranger did not immediately come forewords, but instead wandered a little around the shop, touching a pale finger to one of the white roses on display.  
  
"Er, may I help you?" Ken asked politely.  
  
The stranger turned, making a sudden eye contact. Bright blue eyes, deep as twin wells, made Ken start with surprise. The owner of the intense gaze made her way slowly to the counter. Her voice was almost in audible.  
  
"I'm looking for Aya."  
  
"Which one?" Ken joked. "All of a sudden we have two Ayas around."  
  
"What do you mean?" Her tone indicated that he should keep his frivolous behavior to a minimum.  
  
"Well, miss, we have young Aya, Ran's younger sister. And Ran, who used to be known as Aya."  
  
"Then, I believe I'm looking for this..Ran." Came the smooth reply.  
  
"Okay..one moment." Ken glanced at the hooded woman uneasily before retreating back down the hallway. "Ran!"  
  
The red-head looked up from the order sheet on the clipboard he held. "Yes?"  
  
Ken lowered his voice. "Some strange woman to see you. Don't know her name."  
  
Ran nearly threw down the clipboard before charging up the hallway past a bemused Ken. He checked his speed quickly before emerging behind the counter, and looked closely at the stranger standing there.  
  
As he watched, two slender white hands reached up to the strange woman's hood and lowered it. It was Narrin, cheeks pink from the cool wind of outside, and hair falling gently to rest on her shoulders.  
  
Ran stepped forewords slowly, letting his eyes lock stares with hers.  
  
"Aya." Her voice was soft. "Or, Ran, now."  
  
He took another halting step forewords. She continued, holding up her head, chin quivering slightly, giving away her nervousness.  
  
"I had to come and see you. I h-have questions that need answering."  
  
"Oh?" Now the distance between them was only the span of the counter.  
  
Narrin bravely continued, drowning in the intensity of his gaze. "I need to know your true motives for your actions the last time we were to-together."  
  
"What, my kiss?" Ran noted how they both were leaning towards one another subconsciously. Those enticing lips of hers were so close, quivering with her feelings.  
  
"Y-Yes." Narrin managed out.  
  
"What do you think?" Ran's stare seemed to pull her forewords. She stammered, trying to remain cool.  
  
"I-I think you merely w-wanted me to crack and g-give you your f-f-freedom." Her voice came out as not much more than a throaty whisper.  
  
"Wrong." Ran replied, and finally their lips met in an embrace both had longed for.

* * *

**End Yujo Chronicles: Narrin's Story Start Yujo Chronicles: Ankara's Story**  
  
"I can see it. Emiko can see it. Even Kuwabara notices something is wrong with you lately." Kurama regarded his friend unblinkingly.  
  
Hiei scowled, eyes scanning the night sky. "Get off the roof, Kurama. You might slip and break you neck. I wouldn't care, but your little mate might start to cry."  
  
Kurama smiled, and sat more comfortably next to his demonic friend. "Come now, Hiei. Where has your sense of logic gone? I was quite the thief as Yoko, and then I practically lived on rooftops."  
  
"Hn." Hiei purposefully avoided his friend's eyes.  
  
"Come on, Hiei. You've been fingering your mother's teardrop pearl much more than you usually do." Kurama prompted.  
  
Hiei took out the object of question. The perfectly round pearl dangled on the fine chain, that was constantly some ware on Hiei's person. The first time Kurama had questioned of its origin Hiei had said it was one of his mother's tears. "Well?" Kurama asked gently.  
  
"This isn't my mother's," Hiei said slowly. "Nor is it Yukina's."

* * *

Authoress here.  
There. I did it. I moved myself to escape from the depressingly deep crevice that is Writer's Block and finish Narrin's story. Hoped y'all liked it! (And, I hope you all overlook my rather large mistakes concerning Aya and Weiss )  
  
I gotta go clean some of my tack. State Fair is at the end of this month, and I have to have it SPARKLING...foo.... 


End file.
